Cuando llegaste a mi vida
by Srta.Diox
Summary: Kikyo dejó a Inuyasha por no tener suficiente dinero, después de 5 años a pesar de que Inuyasha a logrado surgir económicamente sigue herido y resentido pero una joven muy parecida a su antiguo amor intentará curar todas las heridas de su roto corazón.
1. Capitulo I

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

Capítulo I:**

Nada era como él quería, Inuyasha sentía que todo le salía mal, se le había cruzado un caballo en el camino y había que tenido que dar un giro para no arrollarlo saliéndose del camino y cayendo a un arrollo que había al borde de este, en estos momentos maldecía a quien se le ocurrió poner un arroyo junto al camino, cuando regresara al rancho mataría al responsable de que ese animal estuviera suelto. Era el peor día para quedarse varado en medio de los cerros, tenia una reunión con el contador, mas tarde con su abogado y hoy llegaba la nueva veterinaria, además se perdería la hora de almuerzo y si de por si era malhumorado, sin comida era peor.

Miro con el ceño fruncido al caballo que ahora se encontraba bebiendo gua del arroyo ajeno al problema que había ocasionado y ya que el lo había ocasionado tendría que solucionarlo, se acerco lentamente a el para no asustarlo, le acaricio el hocico, subió por la frente y cuando iba a comenzar a bajar por el cuello su celular sonó asustando al caballo el cual se encabrito y huyo, botando en el proceso a Inuyasha al arroyo. Se levanto molesto y saco el celular del bolsillo de su camisa agradeciendo que este no se hubiese mojado y a la vez maldiciendo a quien lo llamaba

-¿Qué quieres?-ladro al teléfono- ¡NO! Cuando quiera contratar más minutos para mi celular no tema, yo lo llamare- dijo Inuyasha aún más molesto. Este definitivamente no era su día.

Todos en el pueblo sabían que Inuyasha Taisho había tenido un romance con la hija mayor de los Hidaka, Kikyo, y todos sabían que los Hidaka eran la familia mas acaudalada de la zona y que su hija estaba prometida con Suikotsu heredero de la fortuna Shichinintai, y si bien el joven Taisho tenia un pequeño rancho este no se comparaba con la fortuna de los Shichinintai y también sabían que Inuyasha se había encerrado en su mundo cuando esta boda se realizó y Kikyo se fue a vivir lejos con su marido, lo que no sabia todo el mundo, pero se lo preguntaba, era la identidad de la joven que acababa de llegar al pueblo. Era una joven que arrastraba una gran maleta por las calles del pueblo, las mujeres que paseaban por las calles la miraban con curiosidad y se preguntaban quien era, la llegada de un desconocido no habría causado tal conmoción normalmente, pero esta joven en particular tenia un parecido extraordinario con la joven Kikyo que hace ya 5 años se había marchado del pueblo al casarse, habían quienes afirmaban que era la misma Kikyo quien volvía, todos morían de curiosidad por saber quien era esta joven, al final fue Miroku, a quien no se le escapaba la oportunidad de cortejar a mujeres bellas, quien se acerco primero a hablarle, no solo porque fuera hermosa, si no porque su parecido con el antiguo amor de su amigo lo perturbaba.

-buenos días bella dama -dijo el joven sacándose el sombrero y haciendo una pequeña reverencia –creo no haberla visto antes en el pueblo ¿es nueva por estos lares? Mi nombre es Miroku Tsujitani

-Hola! acabo de llegar y creo q estoy un poco perdida-dijo la joven con una sonrisa radiante

-conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, solo dígame donde desea ir y yo la llevare encantado

-busco el rancho Shikon no Tama

-este es su día de suerte, yo soy el capataz del rancho ¿puedo preguntarle que asuntos la traen hasta este lugar?-preguntó temiendo que esta le dijera que buscaba a Inuyasha, le parecía que su amigo no le gustaría esta joven que sin duda era de la familia Hidaka

-soy la nueva veterinaria, anuncie que llegaría hoy

-¡la nueva veterinaria!-exclamo Miroku sorprendido- esperábamos que fuese mayor, usted no parece superar los 20

-gracias, pero tengo 26 y como decía en mi curriculum me gradúe suma cum laude con especialización en crianza de equinos y tengo un doctorado en ciencias veterinarias

-si, leí su curriculum, debe ser la señorita Higurashi- la joven le dio una radiante sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza- pues permítame que lleve su bolso, tengo mi auto por aquí y la llevare de inmediato al rancho

-El señor no podrá atenderla- dijo Miroku una vez en el rancho reuniéndose con ella en la sala de la casa mayor- debe andar por algún lugar haciendo pero si así lo desea le mostraré las instalaciones y donde ha de quedarse pero primero podríamos revisar el contrato, ¿recibió la copia q le envíe?

-revise todos los detalles con el señor Taisho el martes pasado y lo firme con el señor Ogata

Miroku se sorprendió de que Myoga, el viejo abogado de la familia, la hubiera contratado a pesar de su parecido con la exnovia del jefe -¿en que habrá estado pensando ese viejo? –se pregunto mentalmente - estupendo, entonces la llevaré a conocer las cabañas de personal, por favor sígame belleza-dijo dirigiéndose a Kagome

-No es muy lujoso pero espero te sientas cómoda-dice Miroku abriendo la puerta de una pequeña cabaña. Kagome observo alucinada el paisaje, era una cabaña construida con maderos horizontales, en medio estaba la puerta la cual tenia a cada lado una ventana –esta un tanto alejado de las demás cabañas porque al veterinario anterior era un tanto cascarrabias y no le gustaba el ruido de los muchachos, de todas formas tienes un teléfono, con el numero 1 llamas al jefe, con el 2 a la casilla del guardia, el 3 es el numero de la oficina, el 4 es el numero de la casa grande y 25 es el numero de mi cabaña –continuo diciendo Miroku mientras la guiaba por el interior de la casa- bueno la casa esta amoblada, la cocina esta a la derecha, a la izquierda tienes una pequeña sala de estar, por el fondo del pasillo a la derecha tienes una oficina, nada muy grande y a la izquierda esta el dormitorio con baño privado, la cama es nueva y bueno el colchón también y… bueno, creo que eso es todo, te dejo para que te instales, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme, mas tarde vendré para llevarte a conocer el lugar

-muchas gracias, eres muy amable-dijo Kagome regalándole una sonrisa, se despidió del en la puerta y se mordió el labio. Amaba esa casa, era lo que siempre había deseado, una pequeña casa con arboles rodeándola, trabajar con sus animales, era simplemente perfecto. Cerró los ojos y se tomo un momento para sentir su alegría

-muy bien, ahora manos a la obra-dijo tomando su maleta y llevándola al dormitorio.

Luego de acomodar sus cosas comenzó a recorrer la casa, toda la casa era de madera barnizada lo que le daba un aspecto rustico muy agradable, a pesar de su aspecto la casa poseía todas tipo de comodidades, la salita de estar tenia cortinas amarrillas y un par de sillones de un tono similar, una mesita de centro y un televisor con televisión satelital, la cocina tenia una mesa para unas 4 personas, microondas, horno, refrigerador y un monto de electrodomésticos mas, además las alacenas así como el refrigerador estaban llenas de comida, había de todo tipo, daba la impresión de que al no saber que comía las habían llenado con de todo un poco. Kagome sonrió y tomo un paquete de malvaviscos, ella no era quisquillosa para comer, disfrutaría de todas las delicias.

Lejos lo que más le había gustado era su habitación, tenia una cama de 2 plazas con dosel del que colgaban unas vaporosas cortinas blancas la marquesa era de fierro forjado y tenia diseños florales en el respaldo, la cama estaba cubierta por un plumón de plumas blancos y tenia cojines blancos de plumas, haciendo que el efecto en general fuese una cama de ensueño, no le pagaban especialmente bien en ese trabajo, considerando que era a tiempo completo, pero esa cama lo compensaba, como lo veía Kagome, tenia todo lo que podría desear.

Miroku se dirigió a su camioneta jugando con sus llaves acababa de dejar a Kagome en su casa después de mostrarle el rancho, habían almorzado juntos y había descubierto que a pesar del parecido físico que tenia con Kikyo , este no pasaba de lo físico, después de compartir con Kagome había notado que era una joven abierta y simpática, siempre tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y era amable con todos, todas estas cualidades hacían que aunque no tuviera el porte de Kikyo, ni su cabellera perfectamente, fuera a los ojos de los pobladores mucho mas hermosa. Miroku sonrío al pensar en la sonrisa de Kagome y se subió a su camioneta, tomo el celular que había dejado en la camioneta para evitar ser molestado y vio espantado que tenia 25 llamadas perdidas de Inuyasha, conociéndolo como lo conocía sabia que iba e estar furioso cuando lo viera, tal vez fuese mejor evitarlo por hoy, siempre podría decirle que se le había quedado el celular en la cabaña. Sonrió ante este pensamiento, si algo había aprendido en los 15 años que conocía a Inuyasha era que no es bueno incrementar su enojo asi que marcó el número de su jefe y esperó que la bronca que le iba a llegar no fuese tan grande.

-¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO ATENDIAS EL TELÉFONO!- Miroku tuvo que alejar el auricular para no quedarse sordo con el grito

-lo siento, estaba mostrándole el lugar a la nueva veterinaria, como tu no te presentaste-dijo Miroku divertido con el enojo de su amigo pero tratando de no incrementarlo

-LLEVO TODA LA PUTA MAÑANA CAMINANDO

-Hey! No me grites, no soy sordo

-Miroku –aunque ya no gritaba la voz de Inuyasha ahora sonaba mas amenazadora- llevo llamándote toda la mañana

-pues ahora te comunicaste conmigo, dime que necesitas

-ahora no necesito nada de ti, ya llegue al rancho, quiero que mandes a unos peones a buscar mi jeep, esta en el arroyo que atraviesa la ladera del cerro que esta por el norte del rancho, debes sacarlo y que lo revisen que funciona bien, lo quiero en mi casa esta noche a mas tardar

-pensé que no necesitabas nada

-no tentéis tu suerte idiota, si no te mato es porque no estoy de animo ¿Qué tal la nueva veterinaria?

-tiene un trasero y unas tetas que te mueres

-maldito pervertido-dijo Inuyasha como despedida y cortó la llamada.

* * *

Hola! este es mi nuevo bebe, espero que les guste, si es asi por favor dejenme review para saber si debo continuarlo o tirarme a un pozo.

Gracias!


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II:**

Inuyasha estaba dando una última ronda por los establos mirando que todo estuviera en orden. Salió y paso por fuera de las barracas, allí estaban algunos peones alrededor de una fogata tocando guitarra, se acerco y se sentó con ellos. A pesar de se el jefe Inuyasha no olvidaba que él había comenzado de la misma manera, como un simple peón. Él había trabajado en el rancho de los Hidaka para costearse sus estudios de agronomía, al terminar la su carrera podría haber aspirado a un puesto mejor pero había conocido a Kikyo, quien venia llegando del extranjero a vivir con su padre, Inuyasha había quedado prendado al instante y se quedó trabajando en el rancho para poder estar cerca de ella, tiempo después como por milagro Kikyo se había fijado en él, pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos y entre ello surgió un apasionado romance. Inuyasha estaba convencido que ella era la mujer de su vida y con el dinero que había estado ahorrando todos su años de trabajo había adquirido un par de tierras pero nada muy importante, no lo suficientemente importantes para mantener a Kikyo a su lado. Luego de que el compromiso entre Kikyo y Suikotsu fuese anunciado Inuyasha, convencido de que a su amada la obligaban a casarse, fue a decirle que se escapara con él, Kikyo le había dicho que lo amaba que esperaran hasta el día antes de la boda, cuando este día llego Inuyasha fue a ver a Kikyo pero esta se rio y le dijo que no podría haber esperado realmente que ella huyera con él, que lo suyo era una simple aventura, "eres un pobre peón, jamás podrías darme la vida que quiero" le había dicho Kikyo. Inuyasha paso ebrio mas o menos todo el tiempo que Kikyo estuvo de luna de miel, luego Miroku intervino y después de unos cuantos golpes Inuyasha se sobrepuso, todo el resto de su existo se lo había debido a ella, el resentimiento por su abandono había hecho que se enfocara en los negocios, intento surgir para demostrarle que el podía ser tan rico como quisiera, que no era un simple peón, que no debía haberlo abandonado.

Tomo un trago de la cerveza que uno de los peones le había alcanzado al sentarse, sus trabajadores le tenían mucho respeto y estima, tanto por como había surgido como por las condiciones de trabajo que les daba, Shikon no Tama podía no ser el rancho mas grande de la zona pero era el que trataba mejor a sus trabajadores lo que se traducía en menos robos y trabajadores más eficientes que hacían crecer el rancho día a día.

-Hoy casi me caí de espalda cuando vi a la nueva veterinaria- comentó Shippo, unos de los peones más joven- jamás me imaginé que contrataría a la señorita Kikyo

Inuyasha escupió la cerveza que estaba tomando por la sorpresa -¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó a Shippo con una mirada que intimido al muchacho.

-l… la n… nueva veterinaria, e… s la v… viva imagen de la señ… señorita Kikyo-tartamudeo este

Inuyasha se paró furioso, no podía creer que Myoga no se lo hubiese dicho ¡Que Miroku no se lo hubiese dicho! ¡Y ella! ¿Cómo había tenido el descaro de venir a buscar trabajo a su rancho después de dejarlo por que no era lo suficiente grande para ella? Y el nombre falso debe haber sido porque sabía que no la iba a contratar si sabia que era ella. Es que no podía creerle, ¿a tanto llegaba el descaro de esa mujer? ¿Y Miroku por que la había apoyado? ¿Por qué no le dijo que era Kikyo cuando habló por teléfono con él? Decidió que seria a Miroku a quien increparía primero. Se dirigió a la cabaña del. Este tenía una cabaña a parte debido a su rango y a que era un viejo amigo de Inuyasha, además de que este estaba casado con una mujer muy dulce que soportaba muy bien a su amigo, por que Miroku a pesar de estar casado siempre andaba coqueteando con varias mujeres, pero él así como Sango sabían que Miroku jamás le seria infiel aun que no por eso se había ahorrado tener que dormir en las barracas de vez en cuando. Llego hasta la puerta de su capataz y toco violentamente la puerta hasta que Miroku en calzoncillos abrió.

-Sabes Sango esta ovulando, agradecería que no nos molestaras –dijo Miroku al ver a Inuyasha en el umbral de su puerta mas malhumorado de lo habitual.

-Me puedes explicar por que no me dijiste que Kikyo es la nueva veterinaria-dijo Inuyasha molesto

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –preguntó Miroku confuso

-tu debiste habérmelo dicho ¿Dónde esta?

-en su cabaña, pero lo estas confundiendo todo…

-después aclararemos las cosas tú y yo- dijo Inuyasha y salió disparado rumbo a la cabaña de la veterinaria

-¡Inuyasha! No hagas ninguna estupidez-le grito Miroku pero Inuyasha ya se había alejado. Pensó en seguirlo, pero su esposa lo estaba esperando arriba e Inuyasha se merecía hacer el ridículo por ser tan impulsivo y andar gritándole a la gente.

Inuyasha llego hasta la puerta de la cabaña de "Kikyo" dispuesta a aporrearla de la misma manera que lo había hecho con la de Miroku pero se quedo inmóvil ante ella con el puño levantado. No iba a hacerlo, ella lo había acusado de ser un salvaje, pues bien, el podía entrar a la casa sin armar un alboroto, además no se arriesgaría a la humillación de que ella le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Así que decidió rodear la casa y entrar por la ventana del estudio que sabia tenia el cerrojo malo, algo que arreglaría antes que llegara el nuevo veterinario porque Kikyo se iría de allí esta misma noche.

Entró lo mas sigilosamente que pudo y se detuvo a oír si escuchaba algún ruido, como no hubo ningún ruido sospechosa camino hasta la salita, era las cerca de las 10 y la Kikyo que el conocía no se acostaba antes de medianoche. Se asomo a la salita y se asombro de verla vacía, reviso el resto de la casa dejando para ultimo la habitación, fue en esta donde la encontró. La habitación tenía la ventana abierta y la brisa que entraba hacia que las cortinas de la cama flotaran alrededor de ella y allí estaba ella con salto de cama blanco cuan ángel durmiendo. NO, ella no era un ángel era una arpía que lo había dejado por no tener dinero. La miro furioso y fue como si ella sintiera su furia por que abrió los ojos y al verlo incorporó sobresaltada.

-¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto Inuyasha furioso

-creo que yo debería preguntar eso-dice Kagome medio confundida aún por el sueño.

-no te hagas la tonta Kikyo –Inuyasha la miro, hace bastante que no la veía y se odio por como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella en ese salto de cama que realzaba su pechos y no le tapaba apenas los muslos, especialmente le llamaban la atención sus pechos, no la recordaba tan… voluptuosa

Claro, Kikyo, desde su llegada un montón de gente la había llamado por ese nombre –mira no se quien será esa Kikyo pero mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi… ¿Qué estas mirando? Mis ojos esta aquí-dijo Kagome molesta, hace unos segundos el loco que había entrado a su habitación la miraba molesto pero ahora había un brillo en su mirada que la hacia sonrojar.

-¿te pusiste implantes? –la pregunta salió de la boca de su boca antes de que él pudiera detenerla, se maldijo mentalmente por haberle dejado claro que la estaba mirando y porque ella se había cubierto inmediatamente con la sabana

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Kagome indignada

-da lo mismo, tu te vas de aquí en este mismo momento-dijo Inuyasha recordando su disgusto y tomando a Kagome del brazo mientras la jalaba fuera de la cama

-¿Qué haces loco?-dijo Kagome intentando librarse del agarre de Inuyasha

-no se que esperabas Kikyo, pero no permitiré que te quedes ni un segundo mas en estas tierras

-te dije que no soy Kikyo –dijo Kikyo logrando zafarse y corriendo al lado contrario de la habitación. Miro desesperada a su alrededor, no había nada con que protegerse, solo una mecedora pero era demasiado pesada para levantarla así que opto por esconderse tras ella.

Inuyasha la miro extrañado, la Kikyo que el conocía se abría puesto en el papel de victima, tal vez hasta llorado pues sabia que él no soportaba ver llorar a una mujer, pero esta joven que afirmaba no ser Kikyo, aunque lucia igual, se protegía tras una silla mientras miraba la habitación desesperada por encontrar algo con lo cual defenderse. A Inuyasha le entró la duda por si lo que decía ella era verdad, así que para cerciorarse se acerco a la puerta y prendió la luz. Ella se protegió los ojos por el repentino brillo de la luz pero la bajo rápidamente, al parecer ella pensaba que no era lo mas sensato tener la vista tapada cuando su atacante estaba tan cerca y al bajar la mano Inuyasha pudo ver bien sus facciones, si era cierto que se parecía a Kikyo pero su pelo en vez de liso era ondulado y era mas baja y menuda, además sus ojos eran mas grandes y expresivos y no podía decir bien que era exactamente, pero tenia algo distinto en sus facciones, si se miraban por separado eran similares pero en conjunto lucia distinta.

Kagome igual quedo sorprendida cuando Inuyasha prendió la luz, ella al comienzo solo había visto un hombre inmenso, como una montaña que se abalanzaba sobre ella, una montaña con ojos amenazadores que brillaban extrañamente en la oscuridad, pero cuando pudo verlo con claridad noto que lejos de ser la bestia que ella se imaginaba era un hombre bastante guapo, debía sacarle mas de una cabeza de estatura, tenia el pelo negro y los ojos de un bello color dorado, los hombros anchos y caderas estrechas y la camisa que llevaba le quedaba ligeramente ajustada, lo suficiente para que pudiera notar que no dedicaba su tiempo libre a comer donas, todo en conjunto resultaba un espécimen masculino bastante apetitoso. La voz de el, grave y profunda la saco de sus pensamientos.

-no eres Kikyo-dijo Inuyasha mas para si que para Kagome

-gracias, es lo que he intentado decirte, esa Kikyo no debe haber sido muy buena persona, bastante gente me ha atacado ya por el supuesto parecido, aunque tu ataque a sido el mas violento-dijo Kagome saliendo de detrás de la silla cautelosamente, no muy segura de si el peligro había pasado

-¿eres de la familia Hidaka? –preguntó Inuyasha

-no, soy de la familia Higurashi

-¿Cuál es el apellido de soltera de tu madre?

-Yukino

-debes ser pariente de Kikyo, el parecido es demasiado-dijo Inuyasha

-puede que sea por parte de mi padre, pero el murió cuando yo era pequeña, no conozco a su familia –respondió Kagome ya harta de que un extraño la estuviera interrogando sobre una persona a la que no había visto ni en pelea de perros- y tu ¿Quién eres?

-Inuyasha T… Tessaiga-Inuyasha decidió darle un nombre falso, si esa mujer le mentía y en realidad conocía a Kikyo él prefería que no se enterara de que era el dueño del rancho –lamento haber interrumpido tu sueño, pensé que era otra persona

-así veo ¿Cómo entraste?-pregunto Kagome con desconfianza, a Inuyasha le causo gracia que fuera ella la que desconfiara de él, pero le pareció que si era verdad lo que decía de no conocer a Kikyo para ella debía ser bastante extraño que alguien irrumpiera en su pieza de la manera que el lo hizo.

-La ventana del estudio tiene el cerrojo malo, pero no te preocupes vendré a una hora mas decente a arreglarlo

-no te preocupes, puedo pedírselo a Miroku

-Miroku esta casado-dijo Inuyasha extrañamente molesto por que ella prefiriera recurrir a otro hombre

-le pediré que arregle el cerrojo, no que se acueste conmigo-dijo Kagome molesta por su insinuación- no creo que a su esposa le moleste- Inuyasha también creía que a Sango no le molestaría, pero por otro lado a él…

-Miroku tiene otras obligaciones, yo arreglo desperfectos y mañana cuando venga me abrirás la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro o encontrare una manera de entrar al igual que hoy

-¿me estas amenazando? –dijo Kagome desafiante

-te estoy advirtiendo –Luego de decir esto Inuyasha salió de la habitación dejando a una muy nerviosa Kagome.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, primero que todo, gracias a la gente que continua leyendo mi fic. Tengo 2 reviews que me pusieron bastante contenta por que son varios, por lo menos es más de 1 xD y no diré que me habría bastado con 1 por miedo a que no me dejen más.

Muchas gracias extras para Tiitii y Miya-chan.

Espero les haya gustado el cap.

Les agradecería me dejaran reviews.

Se despide cordialmente.

Srta. Diox


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III:**

Miroku estaba renuente de ir a la oficina como él le había pedido, le causaba bastante gracia que su amigo hubiera ido a hacer el ridículo con Kagome pero sabía que ahora se desquitaría con él por no haberle advertido. Abrió la puerta de la oficina lo suficiente para meter su cabeza, enseguida Inuyasha levanto la vista y lo fulmino con la mirada. Miroku suspiró y entró a la habitación, cuando tomo asiento frente a Inuyasha este le habló.

-no era Kikyo-dijo Inuyasha serio. Miroku no pudo aguantarse y sonrío

-te dije que estabas confundiendo todo

-tendrías que haberme detenido

-te dije que Sango estaba ovulando, mis disculpas pero mis futuros hijos son mas importantes que tus delirios… ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? Es bonita ¿no?

-tu estas casado-dijo Inuyasha molesto

-no lo decía por mi, hace ya bastante que no sales con alguien

-no saldré con ella, no me creo eso de que no conozca a Kikyo

-es una buena chica, creo que se llevarían bien

-Feh! Sí , claro, debe ser una arpía al igual que Kikyo

-a mi me parece una joven muy dulce

-tú eres un mujeriego, no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima o yo mismo le diré a Sango

-Yo amo a mi esposa y por eso quiero la misma felicidad para ti-dijo Miroku desde el umbral de la puerta

-no me casaré con Kagome

-no te digo que te cases con ella, solo que salgan en un par de ocasiones, que la conozcas

- como sea, Miroku, no quiero que le digas que soy el dueño del rancho, le dije era Inuyasha Tessaiga

-¿Y que harás cuando descubra que Tessaiga es un caballo?

-pues desde hoy le diremos Hanyo a Tessaiga

-las mentiras le estallan en la cara a la gente que las dice

-tú has lo que te ordeno y no fastidies-dijo Inuyasha malhumorado. Miroku puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la oficina.

Kagome se sentó en un sillón columpio que había en el porche de la casa, estaba atardeciendo y desde ahí tenia una vista esplendida. Este Había sido oficialmente su primer día de trabajo, había ocupado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde en revisar el estado de salud de los caballos de pura sangre. Tenia entendido que a pesar de tener una buena cantidad de cabezas de ganado el rancho se especializaba en crianza de caballos, debían haber unos 80 ejemplares, cada tan magnifico como el anterior, además de unos 20 purasangre. El que más le había gustado era Hanyo, era un Palomino (pelo castaño con la crin y la cola blanca mas claras) con una mancha blanca en la frente con forma de media luna, también tenia las patas blancas desde el casco hasta el menudillo, era un caballo magnifico de 1.72 mt, no le extrañaba que fuera el favorito de su dueño.

Kagome almorzó con los demás trabajadores en las barracas, al principio la trataban con recelo pensando que era Kikyo a la que no todos conocían pero de quien todos habían escuchado hablar, al final del almuerzo esta duda se había despejado, tanto como los que conocían a Kikyo como los que no estaban completamente convencidos que Kagome no debía ser ni pariente de la susodicha, Kikyo jamás se hubiera acercado a las barracas y la joven que estaba con ellos, no solo los trataba como iguales, sino que reía de sus chistes y era muy amable, la resolución del grupo fue que Kagome les agradaba, para ellos no existía una joven mas simpática y muchos se creyeron enamorados de ella. Entre las pláticas que se dieron cuando estaban comiendo a Kagome le llamo especialmente la atención que llamaron al caballo Hanyo, Tessaiga. Ella sabia que se llamaba Hanyo, Miroku se lo había dicho, pero no encontraba del todo inadecuado el apodo, el caballo tenia una perturbadora similitud con el hombre que había irrumpido en su habitación la noche anterior, y en quien no había dejado de pensar en todo el día, ella lo había notado cuando había visto el caballo. Se sorprendió varias veces buscando a Inuyasha durante el día, pero no había visto ni un cabello de él, aunque había habido momentos en los que se sintió observada.

Allí sentada en ese cómodo columpio con un libro en sus manos volvió a pensar en Inuyasha, se pregunto si realmente iría a arreglar la ventana como había dicho, muy a su pesar descubrió que quería verlo de nuevo, suspiro y como si ese suspiro lo hubiera invocado una destartalada camioneta Chevrolet C10 apareció en el camino y se estaciono de su casa, de ella bajo Inuyasha.

Con la luz del atardecer Inuyasha lucia aun mas apuesto, si es que esto era posible, llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y una camisa a cuadros que tenia puesta de cualquier manera lo que le daba un aspecto desaliñado que Kagome encontraba muy sexy.

-Buenas tardes –dijo Kagome tratando de que no se le notara lo afectada que estaba por su presencia. Inuyasha le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-vengo a arreglar la ventana –dijo Inuyasha de manera hosca. Kagome notó entonces que llevaba una caja de herramientas en su mano.

-pues entra, anoche dejaste claro que podías hacerlo cuando quisieras –Inuyasha la miró con la ceja alzada

-¿me estas retando? –preguntó luego de unos instantes

-¿yo? Jamás me atrevería a hacer algo así –dijo Kagome con un tono inocente. Inuyasha se quedó mirándola no muy seguro de si había sido sarcasmo o no

-esta la puerta abierta-dijo Kagome parándose del columpio y mostrándole que estaba abierta –adelante, puedes pasar. Inuyasha entró a la casa sin ni siquiera mirarla y se dirigió directo al estudio. Kagome entro detrás de él extrañamente frustrada por su falta de atención, estos sentimientos la asustaron así que decidió ir a la cocina en vez de seguir su primer impulso de seguirlo. Revisó el horno, había estado preparando lasaña, sabía que era un plato muy elaborado para ella sola pero pensaba comerlo durante varios días, la lasaña estaba casi lista, fue hacia unos de los cajones y saco un mantel blanco al que ella misma le había bordado unas flores alrededor y lo puso en la pequeña mesa que estaba en la cocina. En eso entró Inuyasha.

-ya termine-anunció apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta -¿Qué haces? –preguntó curioso

-es hora de cenar ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo? –Inuyasha se sorprendió ante esta invitación y debió notársele en la cara porque Kagome agregó- … solo si quieres, claro

-me gustaría –dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella inconscientemente, se preguntó el por que de su invitación ¿seria realmente tan amable como sus peones comentaban o seria un plan para atraerlo? Inuyasha a pesar de ser desconfiado no era de naturaleza egocéntrica por lo cual la segunda idea lo descartó, en cambio decidió que Kagome se mostraba amable con todo por alguna razón oculta y el se acercaría a ella para descubrir esa razón

Kagome se puso nerviosa con la cercanía de Inuyasha y lo mandó a sentarse alegando que ella tendría lista la comida en un instante. Kagome terminó de poner la mesa rápido y luego sirvió la comida, cuando puso el plato de lasaña frente a Inuyasha este la miró sorprendido.

-¿la cocinaste tú? –preguntó asombrado

-si, me gusta cocinar –Kagome asiente tímidamente, él no le daba miedo pero su presencia la intimidaba, la ponía de lo más nerviosa tenerlo cerca. Vio como Inuyasha comía el primer bocado temeroso, como si esperara que la comida supiera horrible, esto en cierto modo la molesto.

Era la lasaña mas exquisita que había probado en su vida, al principio temía comer puesto que Kikyo quemaba hasta los cereales, pero Kagome no, si aun le quedaran dudas de si Kikyo se hacía pasar por otra esto las despejó completamente.

-¿te gustó? –preguntó Kagome expectante. Por alguna razón le importaba bastante su opinión.

-no soy quisquilloso –Kagome lo miro malhumorada

-¿te mataría decir algo amable?

-prefiero no arriesgarme- respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa que hizo saltar el corazón de Kagome y que un arrebol se instalara en su mejillas

Kagome bajo rápidamente la vista para ocultar sus sonrojo, estaba empezando a pensar que pasar mucho tiempo con Inuyasha podía ser perjudicial para su corazón. Si de algo estaba segura era de que no necesitaba enamorarse de alguien tan arisco como Inuyasha.

-entonces… háblame de tu familia –dijo Inuyasha en tono casual.

Kagome lo miro irritada, otra vez iba salir con lo de Kikyo, le molestaba que esa mujer le importara tanto. A pesar del desagrado que le provocaba Kikyo aun sin conocerla, la duda había podido con ella y había llamado a su madre para preguntarle. Aparentemente su padre había tenido una media hermana que se había casado con un hombre rico, pero no sabia el apellido de este, esto fue lo que le dijo a Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué no tienes contacto con la familia de tu padre? –preguntó Inuyasha, mas que por él tema de Kikyo sentía curiosidad por todo lo que tuviera relación con Kagome.

-parece que ninguna de las 2 familias estaba de acuerdo con su matrimonio, la familia de madre termino aceptándolo, pero la de mi padre jamás lo perdonó, por lo que me contó mi madre la familia de mi padre tiene dinero así que esperaban que él se casara con una rica heredera, pero se caso con mi madre y naci yo

- ¿tú que habrías hecho? Si hubieras estado en la situación de tu padre ¿Qué habrías hecho? –Inuyasha no entendía muy bien por que le importaba tanto su respuesta y pensaba que era mejor no cuestionárselo mucho.

-no creo que el dinero sea importante, me habría entristecido no cumplir con las expectativas de mi familia, pero habría esperado que tarde o temprano lo entendieran

- ¿nunca has intentado ponerte en contacto con ellos?

-una vez, pero no es una historia agradable- dijo Kagome.

-te escucho- Kagome suspiró, su semblante ahora era triste, se sintió mal por haber insistido, por un momento creyó que Kagome no le respondería.

-tenia 8 años, mi padre había muerto hace poco y pensé que seria bueno conocer a mi abuelo, lo había visto a lo lejos en el funeral y pensé que el debía estar sufriendo mucho, era una niña y en mi inocencia pensé que el estaría feliz de saber que tenia una nieta, bueno 2, pero mi hermano era muy pequeño en esa época así no lo lleve, resulto para mejor… después de indagar un poco averigüe donde vivía, tenía una mansión en la zona acaudalada de la ciudad, fui a verlo y el estaba saliendo, cuando le dije quien era me miró como si fuera algo que le ensuciaba el zapato y me dijo que el solo tenia una nieta y luego le dijo a su mayordomo que echara a esa "hija de vagabunda" que estaba en su puerta y eso… esa es mi historia, nunca se lo dije a nadie, así que si algún día por esas cosas de la vida te topas con mi madre por favor no se lo digas, eso la entristecería

Inuyasha la miro fijo, el conocía al abuelo de Kikyo, era un viejo con aires de grandeza, no le extrañaría que fuera el mismo que echó de manera tan cruel a la pequeña Kagome. Comenzaba a pensar que Kagome no era realmente la arpía que el creía que era.

-dijiste que tenias 8, eso es reciente, debió pasar hace solo un par de años

-¡Oye! –Kagome esta sorprendida de que bromeara con ella, pero era un cambio agradable- yo soy una mujer madura

-nah, eres una niña

- tengo 26 años

-como dije, una niña

-eres insufrible

-mira quien habla- dijo Inuyasha, se levantó de a mesa y tomo los platos vacios de ambos y los llevó al lavaplatos para lavarlos

-no te molestes, yo lavo –Kagome se paró junto a él para apartarlo del los platos

-no me molesta, tu secas-dice pasándole un paño

A Kagome le molestó su tono mandón pero tomo el paño que le ofrecía y comenzó a secar y la loza que le iba pasando.

-¿Qué habrá de cenar mañana? –preguntó Inuyasha cuando terminaron de lavar, había decidido mientras lavaban que intentaría pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, para averiguar que tramaba, claro.

-no lo se aún

-bueno, dejaré que me sorprendas, nos vemos mañana –dijo Inuyasha y se fue.

Kagome lo miró irse y pensó que, si bien no era un perfecto caballero, le agradaba bastante, lo suficiente para hacer palpitar fuertemente su corazón.

* * *

Hola! Bueno estoy contenta, hoy cuando llegue de kung fu me metí a revisar si me había llegado review y tengo 5!, mas que el doble que al principio! Entonces como estoy alta de endorfina gracias al deporte decidí subir otro capitulo, me dejaron reviews así que subo rápido.

Bueno esop, muchas gracias a todos (incluso a los que no dejan reviews) por leer mi fic y muchisisisisisismas gracias extras a los que me dejaron review que serian Hakudoshi, Paulaa D, Tiitii, XiO y renakuajo. Muchas gracias, me encantan los reviews si me dejan mas hasta puede que suba otro cap hoy (aunque mi publicista no lo considera apropiado)

Cualquier duda que tengan que crean que les puedo solucionar me pregunta, yo encantada les responderé.

Se despide cordialmente

Srta. Diox


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capítulo IV:**

Kagome iba desde los establos hacia las barracas cuando una pequeña gatita color crema con una mancha marrón con forma de rombo en la frente salto a sus brazos, a pesar de la sorpresa logró atraparla.

-hola bonita-dijo Kagome acariciándola, vio entonces a una mujer que corría hacia ella, esta al verla se detuvo y la miro recelosa. Kagome suspiró y dijo- no soy Kikyo

La joven se sonrojó y se acercó con una sonrisa

-lo siento, es que…

-sí, me parezco a Kikyo, me lo han dicho

-tu debes ser Kagome –Kagome asintió –Miroku me ha hablado de ti

- ¡Oh! Tu has de ser Sango –Kagome pensó que Miroku tenia razón, Sango era muy bonita, alta esbelta con el cabello liso y largo y ojos marrones, además tenia algo que la hacia lucir my gentil.

-así es, Sango Tsujitani-dice Sango sonriente recibiendo a la gata que ahora había saltado a sus brazos- esta es Kirara

-Miroku me dijo maravillas de ti, parece muy enamorado de ti

Sango sonrió –si, somos felices, estaba buscando a Kirara para darle comida ¿tú donde almorzaras?

-pues pensaba ir a las barracas

-¿Por qué no vienes a almorzar conmigo?

-no me gustaría molestar

-no es molestia, Miroku esta haciendo algo con Inuyasha así que no vendrá a almorzar, me harás compañía –Kagome al oír el nombre de Inuyasha se sonrojó, Sango la miro curiosa y decidió que indagaría al respecto

-en ese caso, me encantaría

-supe que Inuyasha te había estado molestando-dijo Sango mientras le ponía un plato de sopa frente a Kagome- te advierto que no soy la gran cocinera que Miroku dice que soy

-esta muy bueno-dijo Kagome

-gracias, eres muy amables ¿Qué me decías de Inuyasha?

-apenas lo conozco –dijo Kagome sin poder evitar sonrojarse

-pero te agrada

-bueno, parece un buen hombre, un poco temperamental ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro dime

-¿Quién es Kikyo?

- debe darte curiosidad ya que todos te confunden con ella

-si, un poco

-es la exnovia de Inuyasha, si quieres saber mas sería mejor que le preguntaras a él, puede ponerse bastante irritable cuando cuentan sus cosas

Kagome no se lo preguntó, si era la exnovia no le importaba, no mientras no se apareciera por ahí.

Miroku miro a su amigo, parecía menos gruñón de lo normal, en toda la mañana no le había gritado a nadie, estaba callado y pensativo.

-¿en que piensas? –preguntó Miroku sin poder resistir mas la tentación

-pienso en que cenaré hoy –dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa enigmática

-¿Por qué sonríes? –preguntó Miroku más curioso aún

-me gusta comer, ¿mandaste a que arreglaran la vieja casa como te lo pedí? –la vieja casa era la casa que venía con las primeras tierras que había comprado Inuyasha, era una pequeña casa de madera que quedaba un tanto alejada de la casa grande, pero mas cerca de lo que esta se encontraba de la cabaña de Kagome.

-sí, ¿me puedes decir para que lo querías?

- me iré a vivir allí

-¿no crees que es ir como a mucho por una mentira?

-no le estoy mintiendo, solo no le diré que soy millonario

- ¿no crees que le extrañara que te llames igual que el jefe?

-hasta donde ella sabe trabaja para el Sr. Taisho

- ¿y que harás cuando debas hablar con ella?

-ya he pensado en eso, le daré los mensajes a través de ti

-no crees que le extrañará no verte nunca

-mira si la situación se complica le pido a Sesshomaru que se haga pasar por mi –dijo Inuyasha retomando su mal humor

-¿y eso no es mentir?

-cállate Miroku

-no creo que esto te dure mucho

Al contrario de las profecías de Miroku pasaron semanas y las mentiras de Inuyasha seguían sin ser descubiertas. Él iba prácticamente todos los días a cenar a casa de Kagome y de poco se habían hecho como amigos.

-hoy dan una película de terror en el cable –dijo Kagome a Inuyasha mientras cenaban -¿te gustan las películas de terror?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Inuyasha desconfiado

-estoy tratando de conversar

-ah…ok, si me gustan –Inuyasha contuvo una sonrisa, se notaba que Kagome quería pedirle algo, era muy mala ocultando cosas.

-la película de la que te hablo es de zombies ¿te gustan las películas de zombies?

-si ¿y a ti?

-si, pero me dan miedo

-es el fin de la película ¿no? Si no diera miedo seria una mala película

-si, pero realmente quiero ver esta película

-puedes verla, no creo que termine muy tarde ¿o la pequeña se acuesta temprano?

-el problema es que me da mucho miedo, mucho

Inuyasha se recostó contra el respaldo y miro a Kagome sonriente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó nuevamente

-que te quedes a ver la película conmigo –confesó Kagome avergonzada

-¿no podías decírmelo desde el principio?

-estaba tanteando el terreno ¿lo harás? ¿te quedaras? –preguntó Kagome esperanzada. Inuyasha suspiro, de ningún modo podía negarse si Kagome lo miraba así.

-esta bien ¿tienes comida?

-acabas de comer

-feh! Comida para ver películas

-puedo hacer cabritas en el microondas

-esta bien ¿Cuándo empieza la película?

- en 15 minutos puedes lavar la loza mientras yo hago las cabritas –dijo Kagome sonriente

-lo tenias todo fríamente calculado ¿cierto? - Kagome le sonrío inocentemente y se levanto de la mesa para hacer las cabritas.

Kagome entró a la salita con una manta en una mano y las cabritas en la otra, Inuyasha estaba sentado en el sillón viendo los comerciales antes de que empezara la película, le gustaba cómo se veía en tan despreocupado recostado en su sillón con los pies sobre la mesa de centro. Kagome dejo las cabritas sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó junto a Inuyasha tapándolos a ambos con la manta. Le gustaba esto de ver una película de terror, era una buena excusa para acurrucarse junto a.

-sabes que estamos en verano ¿cierto? –dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome con la ceja alzada –nos asaremos con esta manta –Inuyasha prefirió no agregar que para el era suficiente calor estar cerca de ella.

-la necesito, si vienen los zombies tengo que tener algo que me proteja.

Inuyasha miro divertido la manta roja con corazones blancos.

-dudo que esta manta de proteja además para eso estoy yo –dijo Inuyasha enrollando la manta y tirándola al extraño del sillón desocupado, luego rodeo a Kagome con un brazo y la atrajo mas cerca del –no te preocupes pequeña, nada malo te sucederá a mi lado

Inuyasha debía admitir que había estado mas pendiente de Kagome que de la película, había estado absorto en cada uno de los gestos y reacciones de Kagome, en como esta apretaba la manta (la cual había recuperado cuando murió la primera persona) cada vez que se asustaba o como ocultaba el rostro en el pecho del cuando había una escena muy sangrienta, sus pensamientos habían estado girando completamente en torno a Kagome así que cuando esta se levanto Inuyasha la miro extrañado y luego miro la pantalla del televisor, sorprendido notó que la película había terminado.

-¿te gustó? –le pregunto Kagome mientras se estiraba

-si, muy buena ¿estas asustada? –preguntó Inuyasha al ver que Kagome miraba hacia todos lados nerviosa.

-un poco -confesó

-¿ya te vas? No te vayas aún –dijo alarmada Kagome cuando Inuyasha se paró, este la miro sorprendido por su efusiva reacción, ella estaba más que un poco asustada ¿tan terrible había sido la película? –se que no suena lógico pero si hay un ataque de zombies preferiría tenerte aquí

Inuyasha se sintió extrañamente halagado por ese comentario, le gustaba que Kagome se sintiera segura a su lado.

-¿quieres que me quede a toda la noche? –pregunto Inuyasha inseguro

-¿lo harías? Yo puedo dormir en el sillón y tú ocupas mi cama –dijo Kagome esperanzada

-no seas tonta, yo dormiré en el sillón ¿no tienes una manta menos homosexual?

-tengo una rosada

-¿y como es que es menos homosexual?

-tiene estrellitas, las estrellitas son muy varoniles –dijo Kagome divertida

-olvídalo, ocuparé esta

-muchas gracias, eres el mejor –dijo Kagome, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego llevo el recipiente de cabritas ahora vacio a la cocina.

Kagome despertó con el olor a comida, la noche anterior le había costado conciliar el sueño, parte por los zombies parte por Inuyasha en su sillón. Se puso una bata y fue a la cocina a buscar la fuente del olor, cuando entro en esta se encontró a Inuyasha preparando el desayuno.

-hola –dijo este al verla –estaba por ir a despertarte

-¿preparase todo esto tú? –pregunto Kagome, en la mesa habían tostadas, panqueques, huevo revuelto y fruta picada

-con ayuda de un par de zombies –dijo Inuyasha sonriente sentándose a la mesa, Kagome lo imitó y miró todas las cosas, no muy segura de que comer primero.

-¿siempre comes tanto al desayuno?

-antes, últimamente he estado comiendo menos –dijo Inuyasha. Había estado comiendo menos exactamente desde había tenido que preparar sus desayunos, el tiempo que había estado solo le había hecho valorar aun mas a la anciana que se encargaba de su casa, era realmente agradable levantarse y tener la comida servida y no preocuparse del aseo, de hacer las camas, de ordenar. Vivir solo apestaba. Miro a Kagome pensando que si bien su casa era mucho menos cómoda que la casa grande valía la pena por ver a Kagome siempre.

Uno de los días en los que Kagome cenaba con Inuyasha, esta le propuso tomar el postre en el porche ya que los días estaban calurosos y desde ahí se tenía una linda vista del atardecer. Kagome se sentía nerviosa, muchas veces se había imaginado viendo el atardecer junto con Inuyasha aunque sabia que era muy poco probable que se cumplieran sus fantasías en donde Inuyasha la trataba con dulzura y le decía que se había enamorado de ella en cuanto la había visto para luego besarla. No sabría decir el momento exacto en que sucedió pero un día se había percatado de que su felicidad dependía bastante de las visitas de Inuyasha y de cómo este se comportara con ella. Suspiró provocando que Inuyasha la mirara curioso.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él

-nada –dijo Kagome mirando a otro lado, la ponía muy nerviosa que Inuyasha se quedara mirándola

-siempre que una mujer empieza a suspirar es por algo –dijo Inuyasha y comenzó a imitar a una mujer- (Suspiró fingido) si tan solo tuviera zapatos nuevos… (Suspiró fingido) tengo tanto calor, si alguien me trajera algo para beber… (Suspiró fingido) si tan solo tuviera un anillo de diamantes…

Kagome rió –que amargado eres

-así son todas las mujeres

-yo no soy así –dijo Kagome golpeándolo en el brazo

-es cierto, tu no eres así-dijo Inuyasha mirando alternativamente sus ojos y sus labios. Kagome se sonrojo por la intensidad de su mirada, Inuyasha acaricio la mejilla de Kagome, esta aguantó la respiración esperando que la besara y el gruño y la soltó. Kagome lo miro extrañada no sabiendo si preguntarle o no que pasaba cuando vio que se acercaba un caballo al galope. Él caballo se detuvo frente a la cabaña y Shippo se bajó del caballo.

-buenas tardes señorita Kagome-dijo Shippo

-¿Qué haces aquí enano? –preguntó Inuyasha molesto por la interrupción

-Miroku me mandó a buscarlo, dice que no contesta su celular, le traigo noticias

-pues dámelas y vete

-siempre tan agradable -replicó Shippo molesto

-si Inuyasha podrías ser mas amable, el chico vino desde lejos a verte –lo apoyó Kagome

-las barracas no están lejos

-sabe no le diré nada, las barracas no están tan lejos vaya usted a preguntar

-Shippo –dijo Inuyasha parándose molesto

-Kikyo esta aquí –Shippo rápido para que Inuyasha no se molestara más

Inuyasha quedó perplejo y Shippo aprovechó la oportunidad para irse por donde vino. Kagome miró a Inuyasha que aun no reaccionaba, ¿estaría contento por la llegada de Kikyo? Cuando pensaba que ella era Kikyo no parecía nada contento ¿Iría ahora a increparle que se fuera?

Inuyasha se dejó caer pesadamente en el columpio provocando que este se meciera, no podía creer que ella hubiera vuelto, seguramente estaba en el rancho de su padre ¿Habría venido con su marido? Si era así no tenia de que preocuparse, seguramente fuera solo una visita y se fuera pronto, si lo pensaba era extraño que no hubiera venido a ver a su familia en todo ese tiempo.

-¿estas bien? –pregunto Kagome preocupada. Inuyasha miro a Kagome y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no le importaba Kikyo hubiera vuelto.

-si, aunque este de vuelta no pienso ir a verla así que no importa

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué sucedió entre tú y ella? –preguntó Kagome temerosa de que este no quisiera contestarle.

-salimos juntos durante 3 años, ella decía amarme pero un día me dijo que se casaría con otro y así lo hizo

-¿te dejo por otro? –pregunto Kagome asombrada

-pareciera que no pudieras creer en esa posibilidad –Kagome se sonrojo intensamente y miró a otro lado para que Inuyasha no lo notara, este sonrío ente esta reacción, Kagome en muchas cosas era como una adolecente.

-no era lo suficiente rico para ella –explicó Inuyasha

Kagome lo miro extrañada

-¿Por qué salías con una mujer así?

-la juventud –dijo Inuyasha como única respuesta- creo que te he robado comida por demasiado tiempo –Kagome lo miro temerosa de que su intromisión lo hubiera molestado, iba a hablar para pedirle disculpas cuando esta agregó- mañana cenaremos en mi casa, no esta muy lejos de aquí, yo te cocinare

-¿es una invitación o una orden? –pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa traviesa

-una invitación

-entonces estaré encantada

-¿y qué pasaría si fuera una orden? –preguntó curioso Inuyasha

-estaría encantada pero no lo demostraría –Inuyasha sonrió y luego se paró –¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Kagome mirándolo con una cara que a Inuyasha le recordó una niña pequeña

-a mi casa –Inuyasha se inclino para darle un beso en la frente a Kagome -nos vemos mañana –dijo y se fue.

Kagome quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido y cuando desapareció de vista se tocó la frente, era el primer beso que le daba Inuyasha pensó sonriendo, habría preferido que fuese en los labios pero ni modo, se recostó en el columpio pensando que mañana iría a su casa y el cocinaría para ella, era casi como una cita, sonrió aun más y pensó que esa noche no podría dormir.

* * *

Hola! espero q les gustara el cap, no pude subir antes pork tuve un pequeño accidente, asi como que me apuñale la mano, fue todo culpa de un tomate malvado que estaba verde entonces no dejaba al cuchillo pasar y levante mi mano para darle mas fuerza pero al entrar no entre por la la parte dura y traspase el tomate como mantequilla y yo dije "oh oh" y bueno gracias a dios tengo huesos que impidieron al cuchillo atravesar mi mano, pero ahora cuando escribo mi mano sangra, asi q este cap esta escrito con sangre xD

muchisimas gracias a los que me dejaron review y a todos los que leyeron hasta este agradecimiento, no seguire escribiendo porque estoy sangrando again.

Saludos

Srta. Diox


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V:

Contra todos los pronósticos Kagome durmió toda la noche, aunque sus sueños estuvieron invadidos por ojos dorados y sonrisas traviesas. Ese día se levanto un poco mas temprano de lo habitual, a las 5.00 a.m., la ordeña de las 30 vacas que había en el rancho empezaba a las 6, a ella no solían necesitarla para eso pero decidió ir de todas formas. El día se le hizo eterno, en un momento pensó que hubiese sido mejor que se levantara tarde, pero después se dio cuenta que aun así la expectativa la habría tortura de igual manera. Durante todo el día tuvo miedo de ver a Inuyasha y que este cancelara la cena así que la única vez que lo vio se hizo una madeja de nervios, por suerte sus temores no se cumplieron y aunque vio a Inuyasha por breves momentos fue el tiempo suficiente para que este le recordara estar a las 7 en su casa.

A las 5.30 comenzó a arreglarse, se dio un baño para asegurarse de oler bien por si Inuyasha quería acercársele, lo menos que quería es que el le sintiera olor a caballo. Salió de la ducha y después de secarse se puso ropa interior y con una toalla en el pelo fue a su habitación, abrió el closet y se sentó en la cama mientras lo observaba, tenia que lucir bien, pero no quería que se le notara que se había arreglado para ir, después de probarse varios atuendos y debido al clima cálido se decidió por unos jeans cortos que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo y una polera de hombros caídos de color rosa palo. Luego vino el siguiente problema, normalmente para trabajar usaba unos bototos ya que eran mejores para andar por los campos pero tenía unas sandalias rosadas que iban perfectas con la polera que llevaba, como tendría que irse caminando a la casa de Inuyasha sacrificaría el verse femenina por el ir cómoda, además las sandalias no se verían muy lindas si llegaba con ellas todas entierradas, ya la vería Inuyasha con ellas cuando viniera otra vez a su casa.

Una vez vestida y arreglada se fue a la casa de Inuyasha, a las 6.45 estaba tocando la puerta de esta. Era una casa pequeña medio destartalada pero a Kagome le gusto, parecía acogedora.

-llegas tarde-dijo Inuyasha al abrir la puerta

-no es cierto –protesto Kagome- ¿Qué miras? –preguntó al ver que Inuyasha la observaba de hito en hito

-estas guapa –Kagome se sonrojó y Inuyasha sonrió ante esto, se dio la vuelta para que Kagome pudiera observar a sus anchas la casa, había dejado las 2 puertas abiertas, la del baño y la de su habitación, para que ella no se engañara sobre el tamaño de esta- ¿Qué opinas de mi hogar? –preguntó mirándola ya que esta no decía nada, Kikyo había estado mucho menos tiempo ahí antes de empezar a lanzar comentarios mordaces. Vio como Kagome paseaba la vista por la casa.

Era una casa pequeña, la puerta daba directamente a la cocina que servía a la vez de sala de estar, esta consistía en una cocina a leña, un lavavajillas, un mesón, un refrigerador viejo, una mesa con 2 sillas distintas, por el otro lado de la habitación había un sillón y junto a esta una radio, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas de encaje blancas que se veían un poco raídas, el suelo de madera crujía en algunos lugares. Por las puertas del lado izquierdo se podía ver un baño pequeño y una habitación pequeña también con una cama de 2 plazas que ocupaba casi todo el espacio.

-es acogedora, no esperaba que tuvieras cortinas de encaje, son lindas y esta bastante limpia considerando que eres un hombre, me asombra –dijo Kagome, Inuyasha la miro con ternura, ella no se parecía en nada a Kikyo. Kagome nunca veía nada malo en nada ni en nadie- tú no dijiste nada de mi casa, bueno además de "tienes el cerrojo malo" –dijo Kagome con una mala imitación de la voz de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sonrió ante este último comentario. Kagome se sonrojo al ver que la miraba intensamente de nuevo. Anoche había estado a punto de besarla y se preguntaba si lo intentaría de nuevo. Como respuesta a su pensamiento Inuyasha se acerco a ella dejándole muy poco espacio entre él y la puerta.

-no había notado antes lo bonitas que son tus piernas y tus hombros –Inuyasha acaricio suavemente el hombro descubierto de Kagome y poso sus labios sobre el, esta se estremeció, lo que no pasó inadvertido para Inuyasha.

Kagome no había puesto resistencia ayer cuando este iba a besarla, se preguntaba que pasaría si lo intentaba de nuevo, se acercó mas a ella aprisionándola entra la puerta y él. Kagome alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y él bajo la suya para rozar sus labios con los del, Kagome suspiró, se aferró de su camisa y lo atrajo a ella para terminar de unir sus labios. Inuyasha delineo con la lengua el labio inferior de Kagome y esta entreabrió los labios permitiéndole a Inuyasha profundizar el beso, en eso tocaron a la puerta. Kagome hizo el amago de separarse pero Inuyasha la tomo de la cintura y la apretó mas contra el mientras continuaba besándola. Tocaron otra vez la puerta. Inuyasha maldijo entre dientes y se separó de Kagome, al verla así con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados, tuvo la certeza de que era la mujer más hermosa del universo. Iba a besarla de nuevo cuando tocaron por tercera vez, esta vez de manera mas impaciente. Inuyasha apartó con cuidado a Kagome y abrió molesto la puerta quedándose de piedra al ver a Kikyo en el umbral.

Le parecía increíble que alguien pudiera haberla confundido con la mujer que estaba en la puerta. Kikyo era hermosa alta y esbelta, con el cabello largo y liso (a diferencia de Kagome que lo tenía ondulado) podía sentir el aroma de su perfume caro, con su vestido de diseñador todo en ella era elegancia y refinamiento. Kagome pensó en sus zapatos con barro y en sus jeans cortos y le entraron ganas de llorar, jamás podría competir con una mujer así, se despidió precipitadamente de Inuyasha y se marcho rápido antes de que el tuviera tiempo de ver lo inferior que lucia frente a Kikyo.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome intentar irse y antes de poder detenerla Kikyo se lanzó a sus brazos.

-te he extrañado mucho-dijo Kikyo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Inuyasha se deshizo de su abrazo y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-dejé a Suikotsu y con el dinero que me quede del divorcio podremos estar juntos

-tu estas loca- dijo Inuyasha mirándola como si fuese un bicho raro y entro para sacar la comida que ahora irradiaba un desagradable olor a quemado

-Inuyasha, debes perdonarme, no sabes lo que sufrí con Suikotsu

-tú lo escogiste Kikyo –dijo Inuyasha mientras botaba la comida ahora inservible.

-no me hagas esto por favor Inuyasha –dijo Kikyo apegándose al pecho de Inuyasha –no quiero volver con él, tomaba y se ponía violento, me golpeaba siempre, no dejaras que me lleve ¿cierto? –preguntó Kikyo mirándolo con los ojos llorosos. Inuyasha maldijo mentalmente y le acarició el cabello a Kikyo para que se tranquilizara.

-pero Sango, tu no escuchas lo que te digo, ella es hermosa –Kagome se encontraba en la casa de Sango estaba sentada con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa mientras sango cocinaba –es como un barbie

-Inuyasha no volverá con Kikyo

-tu no lo entiendes porque tu también tienes el pelo hasta las caderas, ¿Cómo podrías comprender los problemas de una persona común como yo que tiene el pelo solo hasta la cintura?

-¿de que estas hablando? –preguntó Sango mirándola extrañada

-ella tiene el pelo hermoso y yo no

-Kagome creo que estas sobre-reaccionando

-¿Qué tratas de decirme? –preguntó Kagome alzando la mirada

-que eres una exagerada, Inuyasha no es tonto, no se dejara seducir por Kikyo otra vez, además tu decía que no te importaba Inuyasha, no se por que la alharaca

-no esta bien Sango que te burles de mi

-entonces admitirás que te gusta Inuyasha

-¿Qué me gusta? ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué tengo 12 años?

-Kagome –dijo Sango a modo de reprimenda

-esta bien, puede que no me sea por completo indiferente, siento un par de cosas por él

-entonces es fácil, sedúcelo tú antes que ella lo haga –Kagome se sonrojó ante la idea pero después volvió a recostar la cabeza en la mesa

-a estas alturas ya debe haberlo hecho, te dije que los deje solos en su casa

-por que eres tonta

-ese no es el tipo de apoyo que necesito –dijo Kagome molesta

-¡Amor! Llegué–dijo Miroku entrando a la habitación seguido de Inuyasha

-hola Sango –dijo Inuyasha, Kagome al escuchar su voz levanto la cabeza de inmediato

-tomando una siesta –a pico Miroku

-no la molestes, esta agotada –salió Sango en su defensa –no dijiste que vendrías a almorzar hoy

-cambio de planes de último minuto –dijo Miroku acercándose para besar a su esposa.

Inuyasha se quedo mirando a Kagome en cuanto entró a la habitación no la había visto desde la otra noche así que cuando Miroku le había comentado que ella estaría allí motivo por el cual el había insistido en que fueran a comer a la casa de este, pero ella ni siquiera le había mirado, se sentó junto a ella mientras Miroku ponía 2 puestos más en la mesa y Sango servía el almuerzo. La comida fue grata, Kagome participaba en las conversaciones pero en ningún momento lo miro o le dirigió la mirada, esto lo dejó preocupado y cuando llego la hora de irse se ofreció por ir a dejar a Kagome quien se vio obligada a aceptar.

Inuyasha le abrió la puerta de su camioneta y Kagome se subió en silencio, Inuyasha cerró la puerta enojado, el no había hecho nada para que Kagome lo tratara tan fríamente, dio la vuelta a la camioneta y se subió por el asiento del conductor. Extrañaba su jeep pero un Wrangler Unlimited era demasiado lujo para él personaje que estaba interpretando.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Kagome alarmada, había estado distraída todo el viaje tratando de no mirar a Inuyasha y acababa de notar que estaban en algún lugar de los cerros

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar

-no puedo, debo trabajar

-tú no trabajas en las tardes –dice Inuyasha molesto estacionando la camioneta bajo la sombra de un gran árbol

-¿y tú como sabes eso?

-Miroku me lo dijo –respondió Inuyasha rápidamente

-no tienes por que estar preguntando esas cosas por mi

-lamento haberte besado anoche

Kagome lo miro dolida – ¿Estás arrepentido? –preguntó Kagome tratando que no se notara en su voz lo mucho que le habían dolido esas disculpas.

-no, pero tu claramente si, se nota a lo lejos que estas enojada conmigo

-no estoy enojada

-si lo estas

-no, no lo estoy

-dímelo mirándome a los ojos-dice Inuyasha acercándose mas a ella, en este momento agradecía estar en esa camioneta pues como tenía un asiento largo en vez de dos separados podía acercarse hasta quedar junto a ella.

-no estoy enojada –dijo Kagome mirándolo a los ojos

-tu ojos no me dicen eso

- ¡Qué no estoy enojada! –grito Kagome molesta y golpeó a Inuyasha en el brazo

-sabía que estabas enojada- dijo Inuyasha sobándose el brazo magullado

-¡eres inso…! –comenzó a protestar Kagome pero Inuyasha la callo con un beso

-¿Por qué estas enojada? –preguntó Inuyasha frotando el cuello de Kagome con su nariz mientras acariciaba la cintura de esta con la mano. Kagome se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa, pero recordó que no había sabido nada de él en los últimos días.

-no te vi en 3 días, no puedes venir como si nada hubiera pasado –reclamó Kagome enojada

-me gusta como hueles –dijo Inuyasha besándole el cuello

-no me estas escuchando –protestó Kagome empujando para apartarlo de ella, su cercanía no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

-si te escucho, estuve fuera, volví hoy en la mañana –Kagome se entristeció ¿tanto le había afectado la vuelta de Kikyo que había necesitado irse del pueblo?-y recuerdo perfectamente lo que paso, me dejaste abandonado, sabes mi comida no es tana mala

Kagome rió

-¿Vendrás a cenar a mi casa hoy? Me debes una cena

-esta bien ¿ahora me devolverá señor secuestrador? Tengo cosas que hacer

-no se ¿Qué me dará a cambio? –dijo Inuyasha acercándose para rozar los labios de Kagome

-no lo denunciare, debería bastarle con eso

-no lo creo –dijo terminando de besar a Kagome

Estuvieron un rato besándose en la camioneta hasta que el celular de Inuyasha sonó, este lo contesto malhumorada

-bueno pequeña, debemos irnos, a diferencia de ti a mi me explotan en el trabajo –dijo Inuyasha, la beso en la frente, volvió a su puesto y partieron.

* * *

Hola! muchas gracias a Samita, XiO y Paulaa D por sus reviews, me alegra cominicar mi mano esta casi bien, por lo menos ya no sangra. espero les gustara el cap. gracias por leer.

dejenme review =D

Srta. Diox

**XiO**: he de decirte algo super importante que debes tener clarisimo, NADA, pero absolutamente NADA, es pero que lo zombies. yo les temo tanto que tengo una cerradura extra en mi pieza que uso cuando siento que pueden invdadirnos, no es broma, desearia que lo fuera pero estoy media loca, cosas de la vida. Inuyasha no le dice la verdad a kagome porq es hombre y los hombres por principio son estupidos, no en todo, pero si en este tipo de cosas. eso. me alegro que te gustara el cap, espero te haya gustado este y te guste el proximo. nos leemos. Xaus!


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capitulo VI:**

Kagome iba entrando en su cabaña, Inuyasha la había ido a dejar, cuando alguien la tomó del brazo.

-¡Sango! –Kagome miro sorprendida a su amiga

-¿no me escuchabas? Estaba hablándote

-lo... lo siento, estaba pensando –dijo Kagome sonrojándose

-te perdono, pero solo si abras la puerta y me das algo para beber, estoy asándome aquí afuera

Kagome le abrió la puerta sonriente, le gustaban las visitas de Sango, aunque tenia buenas relaciones con todos ella era la única que la visitaba, aparte de Inuyasha. Sango fue directamente hasta la salita y se sentó, Kagome mientras fue a la cocina y saco del refrigerador una jarra de te helado, la puso en una bandea junto con 2 vasos y unas cuantas galletas que había hecho la tarde anterior, tomó la bandeja y la llevo a la salita.

-entonces ¿Cómo te fue con Inuyasha? –pregunto sango sin rodeos

-bien supongo, aunque me preocupa un poco –dijo Kagome sirviendo el té helado

- ¿Qué pasa?

-bueno, es que me dijo que se había ido del pueblo por unos días

-yo te dije lo mismo y no me creíste

-creía que tratabas de animarme

-si él e estuviera evitando lo habría golpeado para animarte –Kagome sonrió ante la rudeza de su amiga

-y yo te lo habría agradecido, pero no es ese el caso ¿tú crees que el quiera mucho a Kikyo?

-ya hablamos de esto Kag

-si pero se fue del pueblo cuando ella llego ¿no crees que significa algo?

-no, hasta donde yo sé se fue por trabajo

-no lo sé, puede ser una excusa

-creo que no sacas nada pensando esas cosas además Inuyasha no es de los que juegan con las mujeres, si no estuviera interesado en ti no pasaría tanto tiempo contigo

-tal vez solo quiere ser mi amigo

-no se tú, pero yo no beso a mis amigos, por que lo besaste ¿cierto? –Kagome se sonrojó lo cual fue respuesta suficiente para Sango –genial, cuando lo veras de nuevo

-esta noche –dijo Kagome sonriente

-ah ok, parece que las cosas entre ustedes van mejor de lo que las pintas

-preferiría no hacerme ilusiones

-tonta, tengo algo que contarte pero no debes decírselo a nadie porque aun no estoy 100% segura

-¿Qué pasa?

-parece que estoy embarazada

Kagome abrazo a su amiga, sabia lo mucho que esta deseaba tener hijos, así como Miroku.

-¡es una excelente noticia! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-quería satisfacer mi curiosidad primero –dijo Sango sonriente

Kagome iba contenta tarareando a casa de Inuyasha, cuando esta entro en su campo visual vio que en la puerta se encontraba Kikyo, Kikyo besando a Inuyasha. Kagome se quedo quieta en su lugar sin poder creer lo que veía, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, ella sabia que Inuyasha volvería con Kikyo en cuanto la viera, se dio la vuelta y volvió corriendo a su cabaña.

Kagome estaba sentada en su salita de estar viendo tele, había logrado no llorar pero cada vez que recordaba la escena se le aguaban los ojos así que ahí estaba en pijama viendo una película romántica (un ataque de masoquismo) y comiendo helado directo del tarro. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por permitir que Inuyasha la afectara tanto y odiaba a este por ser tan malditamente bueno con ella, si no la hubiera besado si no la tratara bien ella no se habría enamorado de él. Kagome suspiro tristemente ¿a quien quería engañar? Inuyasha había conquistado su corazón desde casi el primer instante y estaría tan tontamente enamorada aunque él no se hubiese fijado nunca en ella.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, dudó unos momentos si abrir o no pero el rancho tenía guardias, en general era bastante seguro no creía que fuera algún ladrón o algo así, además que si lo fuera no tocaría, decidió que debía ser un peón que la iba a buscar para ver alguno de los animales, dejó el boto de helado en la mesa de centro se puso una bata que se había sacado hace unos momentos por el calor y fue a abrir la puerta mientras se escuchaban mas golpes, quien fuese quería que le abrieran la pronto. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha en el umbral, pero la sorpresa duró poco en su mirada de inmediato fue reemplazada por una expresión hostil. Intentó cerrar la puerta pero Inuyasha la sujetó entró a la casa y la cerro tras él.

-de verdad debes tener muy poca fe en mis habilidades culinarias –dijo Inuyasha molesto, la había estado esperando durante una hora antes de decidir ir a verla, al principio estaba preocupado, ahora que veía que estaba bien podía desatar su furia.

-pensé que mi presencia podía molestar –dijo Kagome.

- ¿se puede saber que hice para molestarte ahora?

-como si no lo supieras.

-no, no lo sé –dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella amenazante- estuve esperándote uno hora, creí que algo malo te había sucedido ¿es que no conoces los teléfonos?

-pues cuando yo fui no te veías preocupado.

-oh, es eso… -Inuyasha sintió ganas de reír al ver que solo estaba celosa pero se contuvo ya que pensó que eso solo enojaría más a Kagome.

-claro que es eso ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué podías besuquearte con quien quisieras y yo seguiría aquí para ti?

-fu ella quien me beso –quien estaña mas concentrado en observar a Kagome que en lo que ella le decía.

-y tu no pudiste resistirte.

-mira fue ella quien me beso, si hubieses mirado un segundo mas habrías notado que la alejé de inmediato, además eso no fue un beso.

-¿a no? –dijo Kagome sarcásticamente.

-no, yo te mostrare lo que es un beso.

Inuyasha tomó el rostro de Kagome y la besó suave y lentamente convirtiendo toda su resistencia en deseo, bajo la mano hasta su cintura y la apretó más contra él, delineo sus labios con la lengua y mordisqueo el labio inferior de Kagome, esta no pudo evitar gemir cuando Inuyasha profundizó el beso.

-idiota –logró articular Kagome cuando Inuyasha comenzó a bajar sus besos pasando su el lóbulo de su oreja su cuello, Kagome pudo sentir como las labios de él se curvaban en una sonrisa cuando lo insultó.

Inuyasha desató la bata de Kagome y dejó que esta se deslizara por los hombros, sonrió complacido al ver que llevaba el mismo salto de cama que la primera vez que la había visto, su mirada se oscureció por el deseo.

-debo advertirte que este es el momento para detenerme –dijo Inuyasha frotando su nariz contra el cuello de Kagome.

-esta bien, vamos a mi habitación –dijo Kagome tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hasta su habitación. Kagome no estaba muy segura de donde había sacado el valor para decir esas palabras, se le hacia como si hubiese sido una impostora que había tomado su cuerpo, una impostora seducida sin dudas por las caricias de Inuyasha sin ninguna de las inhibiciones que tenia ella.

Cuando entraron a la habitación Inuyasha se acerco a ella como un animal se acerca a su presa, deslizo suavemente en tirante de su camisón y le dio un suave beso en el hombro descubierto.

-he querido sacarte esto desde la primera vez que te vi –dijo Inuyasha deslizando el otro tirante del camisón provocando que este se callera dejando a Kagome solo en bragas. Esta se estremeció por la mirada sensual y llena de promesas que le daba Inuyasha, este se acercó a ella y la beso esta vez más fogosamente que la primera vez, con una mano dibujaba círculos con el pulgar en su espalda y con la otra atormentaba uno de sus pechos. Kagome se arqueo contra Inuyasha, ardía de deseo, deseaba sentir la piel del contra la suya, con estos pensamiento llevo sus manos hasta la camisa del para desabotonarla, cuando logro quitársela pudo apreciar que su pecho era fuerte y musculoso, tal como se lo había imaginado, paso su mano sensualmente por el bello de su pecho. Inuyasha la beso nuevamente y la empujo levemente hasta que sus piernas toparon con la cama, entonces la recostó suavemente en esta, terminó de sacarse la ropa y la beso en el cuello bajando sus besos por la clavícula hasta el inicio de sus pechos y luego finalmente tomo el pezón de Kagome en su bocas, esta se estremeció y llevo sus manos al cabello de Inuyasha sujetándolo para que no se apartara de donde estaba. Inuyasha desplazo una des sus manos hacia le entrepierna de ella le bajo las bragas y le acaricio la entrepierna, al sentir su humedad la beso en la boca y recorrió la entrada de su cuerpo haciéndola gemir.

Kagome sintió como Inuyasha se introducía hasta el centro de su cuerpo y se tensó por la punzada de dolor que la recorrió, vio que Inuyasha la miro asombrado unos instantes pero luego la comenzó a besar y acariciar para que se relajara, cuando Kagome comenzó a moverse nuevamente contra él este se acompasó a los cíclicos movimientos que pronto los llevaron al clímax.

-debiste decirme que eras virgen –dijo Inuyasha en cuanto recobró el aliento, estaba acostado de espaldas mirando el techo, las sabanas de la cama le tapaban hasta la cadera.

-¿importa?-pregunto Kagome arrodillándose junto a él para poder ver su rostro, estaba tapada como podía con las sabanas.

-claro que importa ¿te parezco alguien que anda por ahí desflorando vírgenes?

-¿te molesta? –pregunto Kagome bajando la vista apesadumbrada

-no creo que exista hombre que le molesta que su mujer sea virgen

-yo no soy tu mujer –dijo Kagome aunque le había agradado que Inuyasha se refiriera a ella en esos términos

-sí, sí lo eres –dijo Inuyasha atrayéndola para que quedara recostada sobre sus pecho -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-tengo 26 años, nadie de mi edad es virgen

-esas son convenciones nuevas

-claro que no, antiguamente habría sido una solterona, hace 200 años las mujeres de mi edad tenían hijos.

-pero eres muy apetecible

-no soy comida

-no creo que nadie haya intentado seducirte en todo este tiempo

-me arriesgare a inflar tu ego y te diré que eres el único con el que he querido hacerlo

-eso es agradable –dijo Inuyasha acariciándole el cabello, Kagome recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha disfrutando se sus caricias

-¿y tú? –Preguntó ella de pronto- ¿tu primera vez fue con Kikyo?

Inuyasha suspiro pensando que la sombra de Kikyo siempre estaría entre ellos.

-no

-¿no? –Kagome levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos

-Kikyo no es toda mi vida Kagome, he hecho muchas mas cosas en ella que solo salir con Kikyo

-cuando llego ella te fuiste de viaje

-por trabajo a ver la compra de unos caballos, tú viste los caballos nuevos

-sí, si los vi, son hermoso… cuéntame cosas

-1 lámpara, 2 lámparas

-cosas de tu vida, tonto –protestó Kagome dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho

-en mi vida he tenido muchas lámparas –dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, le gustaba verla molesta- déjame pensar… mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 8

-lo siento mucho –dijo Kagome besando el pecho de Inuyasha, no le gustaba imaginarse lo mucho que este había sufrido - ¿Qué paso contigo?

-me criaron en la casa parroquial, crecí junto a otros huérfanos

- ¿y tu padre?

-el murió mucho antes que mi madre, tuvo un accidente al poco tiempo de haber nacido yo. Cuando cumplí 14 comencé a trabajar en el rancho de los Hidaka, trabajaba en las tardes y los fines de semana, esta demás decir que no era el mas popular de colegio, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad Myoga

-¿el abogado del rancho? –Inuyasha se tenso antes su descuido pero se tranquilizó diciéndose que el que Myoga fuera también su abogado no decía nada

-si, él era el abogado de mi madre, después de unos años se vino a trabajar a este rancho, el me dio la herencia de mi madre y con ese dinero fui a la universidad

- ¿fuiste a la universidad? –Preguntó Kagome asombrada, sabia que Inuyasha no era tonto pero los hombres del campo solían darle poca importancia a los estudios -¿Qué estudiaste?

-Agronomía, soy ingeniero agrónomo

-¿en eso trabajas en el rancho?

-se podría decir que si

-no sabia eso de ti ¿y por que volviste?

-bueno, los veranos seguía trabajando para los Hidaka, iba a ser el ultimo verano que trabajara aquí pero conocí a Kikyo y decidí quedarme, luego pensando que me casaría con ella compre unas tierras

- es decir que tu casa realmente es tuya

-si, y las tierras a su alrededor, también tengo un caballo que me regalo mi padre –dijo Inuyasha para desviar el tema de sus propiedades

-¿tu padre? –preguntó Kagome extrañada

-si, un señor que era amigo de mi padre se contacto conmigo y me dijo que mi padre me había dejado en herencia ese caballo, al principio me extraño por que mi padre llevaba 28 años muerto y el caballo mas que caballo era un potrillo de 1 año, entonces este señor me dijo que mi padre tenía un criadero de caballos del que ahora se encargaba mi hermano y había estipulado que me dejarán el mejor caballo de una línea que estaba criando

-me gustaría conocerlo

-ya lo conoces, es Taisho

-¿Taisho es tuyo? –pregunto Kagome asombrada

-si

-me dijeron que era el caballo favorito del jefe

-es una larga historia que algún día te contare, ahora tu cuéntame algo de ti –dijo Inuyasha tratando de zafarse

-pero no me dijiste nada de tu hermano, ni de la familia de tu madre o la de tu padre

-otro día, háblame de ti

-no hay mucho que decir, hay me habías interrogado, vivía con mi madre y mi abuelo y mi hermano pequeño, mi abuelo murió hace unos años, mi hermano tiene 24 y es ingeniero mecánico y esta casado con Hitomi Kagewaki y viven junto con mi madre. Yo estudie toda mi vida, era algo enfermiza cuando joven así que faltaba mucho a clases, después como a los 16 se me paso, luego entre a la universidad, salí de la universidad después hice mi doctorado y vine a trabajar acá y te conocí. –Kagome dijo esto ultimo dando un gran bostezo, se acurrucó bien junto a Inuyasha y agregó –creo que tengo sueño

-duerme

-prométeme que estarás aquí cuando despierte

-estaré siempre junto a ti –dijo dándole un beso en la coronilla

* * *

Hola! Bueno, de aquí en adelante todo se complica (para mí). Espero que les haya gustado el cap, me demore bastante en escribirlo, hace días que lo estoy escribiendo pero hoy la voz en mi cabeza me dijo "te vas a sentar frente a ese computador y lo vas a terminar HOY", así que tuve que hacerlo, es una voz muy mandona. Kouga va a aparecer en el próximo capítulo, para la gente que me lo preguntaba y Kikyo volverá a salir en el 7 u 8, donde hablará con Kagome y Shippo también aparecerá pronto también, pero es todo lo que diré al respecto

Samita, Sakura, Feeer, Lady Cere, XiO y Paulaa D, gracias por los reviews, estoy muy contenta, carita feliz para ustedes =D

XiO: si vivo en mi chilito lindo y querido, y viví el terremoto, es una historia que le contaré a mis nietos, y el día del terremoto a eso de las 6 de la mañana cerré la reja de mi casa y deje la puerta abierta mientras vigilaba la puerta por si aparecía un zombie, ya había habido un terremoto y a mi cerebro traumatizado le pareció de lo mas lógico una invasión zombie. Espero que este bien, gracias por el review.

Lady Cere: hola! No te había respondido, creo que ere tiitii, aunq soy súper mala para las adivinanzas así es súper probable q me equivoque u.u .Gracias por el review, besos!


	7. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII:

Se había retrasado mucho con su trabajo por estar tonteando con Kagome, su escritorio estaba repleto de documentos e informes pendientes, ordenes para comprar o para vender y un montón de papeles mas que necesitaban su atención. Inuyasha suspiro cansado y comenzó a leer los informes. Tampoco la situación era tal que se pudiera decir que él había descuidado por completo los asuntos del rancho, sabía lo que pasaba en sus tierras, sabia que los manzanos estaban bien, que alguien había entrado al huerto y robado unas cuentas verduras y una gallina, y probablemente ya se las había comido, también sabia que se había muerto una vaquilla por que Kagome había estado toda una tarde deprimida por ello, sonrió al pensar en Kagome, en su sonrisa, en su piel suave, en su corazón bondadoso, el miedo lo congelo al pensar que Kagome podía dejarlo al enterarse de que le había estado mintiendo, debía decírselo antes de que se enterara por otra persona pero le aterrorizaba su reacción.

Sintió ruidos fuera de su estudio y miro hacia la puerta a tiempo de ver a una morena entrar con Kaede tras ella.

-así que es verdad –dijo Kikyo, un brillo en su mirar delataba que estaba mas que complacida con la situación

-disculpe, no la pude detener –dijo Kaede indicando a la intrusa

-descuida, déjanos solos –ordenó Inuyasha, Kikyo se acercó a el rodeando el escritorio pretendía sentarse en las piernas del pero este se paro al adivinar sus intenciones -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué crees? Vine a verte –dijo Kikyo melosamente –estoy tan contenta, ya no hay razón para que estemos separados

-debes estar bromeando, me dejaste por que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti, no puedes esperar realmente que vuelva contigo –dijo Inuyasha poniendo distancia entre ellos

-te dejé por que era una niña tonta, vamos Inuyasha, no seas rencoroso, sabes que me quieres tanto como yo a ti

-¿crees que soy idiota? No lo único que quieres es mi dinero

-tengo mi propio dinero Inuyasha, te dije que quería volver contigo mucho antes de enterarme que habías prosperado, no tenía como saberlo pues seguías viviendo en esa casucha

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-me dijeron que trabajabas aquí, vine esperando convencer al dueño de que te despidieran

-¿y lo dices así tan fresca? –dijo Inuyasha indignado -¿Por qué querías hacer algo así?

-para que vinieras a trabajar con mi padre de nuevo, para que recordaras que YO soy tu vida

-Kikyo, lo nuestro se acabo

-es por esa chiquilla cierto

-no se de que hablas –dijo Inuyasha desviando la vista, lo último que quería era que Kikyo empezara a atormentar a Kagome

-claro que lo sabes, esa veterinaria tuya ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta como esta todo el día pegada a ti? No te dejes engañar Inuyasha ¿de verdad crees que ella estaría contigo si no estuvieras bañado en dinero?

-Kagome no es como tú

-admito que luces muy bien pero eso no es suficiente para mantener a una chica de ciudad a tu lado, yo me quedaría contigo para siempre

-¿así como te quedaste junto a tu esposo? Quiero que salgas de aquí –dijo Inuyasha firme

-pero Inuyasha –dijo Kikyo con lagrimas en los ojos

Inuyasha, quien temía el uso de ese recurso, metió todos los documentos en un cajón con llave y salió dejando a Kikyo sola.

Ya era tarde y Kagome había terminado de trabajar, luego de almorzar había tomado un paquete de semillas y había ido a alimentar a unos patitos que habían nacido hace algunos días. Se encontraba mirando con gozo como se comían las semillas a medida que se las lanzaba cuando se le acerco un hombre a caballo.

-¿Señorita Higurashi? –preguntó este, su tono de voz era seguro por lo que Kagome pensó preguntaba solo por cortesía.

-sí, soy yo ¿en que puedo ayudarle? –preguntó Kagome cortés

El hombre se bajó del caballo y se le acercó, Kagome notó que era alto y fornido, tenía el pelo negro y unos brillantes ojos azules.

-buenos días señorita, soy Koga Okami –se presentó el hombre obsequiándole una sonrisa lobuna –soy el vecino

-¿vecino? –dijo Kagome sorprendida, no sabía que existieran mas ranchos por la zona

-bueno, podríamos decir que si, realmente no soy de la zona pero estaba en casa de los Hidaka y sabrá usted que allí no tienen un veterinario fijo, piden que venga desde la ciudad

-no, no lo sabia –dijo Kagome preguntándose hacia donde iba todo aquello

-sí, bueno, el problema que tienen es que hay unas ovejas en trabajo de parto y están teniendo problemas y el veterinario no llegara hasta mañana, ahí es donde entra usted, la necesitamos –dijo Koga tomándole la mano y depositando un beso en ella –es la única que puede salvarnos

-yo… -comenzó a decir Kagome azorada

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Inuyasha molesto poniéndose entre Koga y Kagome, esta quien no se había dado cuenta que se acercaba se sorprendió al verlo llegar, Koga sin embargo si lo había visto así que solo sonrió arrogante al verlo.

-vengo a pedir prestada a tu veterinaria –dijo Koga tranquilamente.

-claro que no –dijo Inuyasha resuelto

-pero Inu –dijo Kagome tocándole el brazo para llamar su atención, se asombro al notar lo tenso que estaba –las ovejas me necesitan

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula al ver el rostro suplicante de Kagome.

-no te preocupes, yo la cuidare –dijo Koga

-es exactamente por eso que no quiero que vaya, preferiría que no te relacionaras con él-dijo Inuyasha volteándose a ver a Kagome.

-yo la trataría muy bien –dijo Koga provocativamente

-mira imbécil –Inuyasha tomándolo de la camisa de manera amenazadora.

-¡Inuyasha! –Kagome se acercó intentado que Inuyasha soltara a Kagome –esto no es por él, si se muere una de esas ovejas no me lo perdonare, ni te lo perdonare.

-está bien –dijo Inuyasha soltando a Koga –pero yo te llevaré, no te acercaras a ese sarnoso

-¿tienes miedo que la encandile con mis encantos? –dijo Koga burlesco

-temo que se le pegue tu estupidez –respondió Inuyasha

-¿podríamos irnos? –preguntó Kagome irritada

Inuyasha dio una última mirada amenazadora a Koga y condujo a Kagome hasta su camioneta.

-¿a que se debió esa exhibición de testosterona? –preguntó Kagome cuando iban camino al rancho de los Hidaka.

-no me agrada ese sujeto, no quiero que te acerques a él –dijo Inuyasha escuetamente

-no puedes decirme que hacer –reclamó molesta Kagome

-eres mi mujer

-no, no lo soy

-si sigues con esa actitud no devolveremos

-si tú sigues con esa actitud te golpearé –Inuyasha respiro profundo pero Kagome notó que estaba molesto por la manera en la que apretaba el manubrio.

-no quiero que te acerques a él, me haría feliz que no lo hicieras

-si me acercara a él, no sería otra cosa que un amigo

-él no quiere ser tú amigo

-¿de que estas hablando? Lo acabo de conocer

-eso no tiene importancia, yo también acababa de conocerte y no podía apartar la vista de ti, y vi como el te miraba

Kagome se acercó a él y le beso la mejilla para apaciguarlo.

-eres bastante desagradable cuando estas celoso –dijo Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa, en el fondo le gustaba que Inuyasha la celara.

-tengo todo el derecho a estar celoso, tú permitiste que te besara –dijo este indignado

-¡en la mano! No puedes estar molesto por eso, además lo hizo antes de que pudiera evitarlo

-bueno, no quiero que se te acerque

-no creo que eso pase, pero puedo prometerte que no buscaré un encuentro con él

-esta bien, llegamos –anunció Inuyasha estacionándose frente a un enorme casa, era bastante linda pero estaba descuidada, Kagome imaginaba que en sus tiempos debía haber sido gloriosa pero ahora se veía venida a menos.

Se bajaron de la camioneta y un peón que estaba en la puerta les indico donde estaban las ovejas, se dirigieron al establo mencionado, Inuyasha llevaba el maletín que habían pasado a buscar a la cabaña de Kagome, se le notaba tenso y tenia una mirada extraña que a Kagome le hizo preguntarse que estaría pensado.

-es extraño volver a este lugar –dijo Inuyasha respondiendo sin saber su pregunta. Kagome le tomó la mano para darle ánimos.

Kagome salió después de unas horas del establo, todo había salido a pedir de boca, habían nacido todos los corderos habían nacido bien y ella estaba bastante satisfecha, al salir buscó a Inuyasha con la mirada el estaba un poco alejado con Kikyo y otro hombre que se veía bastante mayor, al verla se despidió y se acercó a ella.

-¿todo en orden? –preguntó al llegar a su lado

-sí, podemos irnos, eso si tu quieres –dijo Kagome, Inuyasha la miró con la ceja alzada

-¿y eso que significa?

-bueno te veías entretenido –dijo Kagome fingiendo indiferencia

-tonta –dijo Inuyasha besándola –vamos, se hace tarde y muero de hambre

Kikyo miró indignada como Inuyasha besaba a la chiquilla con la que andaba y los miro con rencor, ella arreglaría las cosas con esa buscona, Inuyasha era de ella.

Se cumplía ya 2 semanas ya desde que Kikyo había vuelto pero Kagome no la había visto de nuevo y como pasaba el mayor tiempo con Inuyasha tenía la esperanza de que este tampoco la hubiera visto. Otra de las cosas que alegraban era que las cosas con Inuyasha iban cada día mejor, sonrió al pensar en él, en ese momento Kagome iba caminando a uno de los establos a chequear el estado de salud de los potros mas jóvenes cuando se encontró con Kikyo, esta al verla se le acercó y le habló.

-tú debes ser Kagome –dijo esta quitándose los lentes de sol y mirándola de pies a cabeza- eres menos guapa de lo que pensaba.

- ¿te conozco? –preguntó Kagome indignada tratando que su mirada fuera tan fría como la de ella.

-Soy Kikyo Hidaka, seria bueno que te aprendieras mi nombre –dijo esta de manera hostil.

-¿y por qué? –respondió Kagome tomando la misma postura desafiante de Kikyo.

-por que te haré la vida imposible si no te alejas de Inuyasha.

Kagome se quedo mirando a la mujer que tenia enfrente incrédula.

-¿estas bromeando cierto? –logró articular.

-no creas que él anda contigo por que te encuentre bonita, bonita no eres-este último comentario lo acompañó con una mirada despectiva-si no fuera por que te pareces un poco a mi ni te miraría y bueno también esta el hecho de que eres una regalada, no creas que no he notado como rondas a Inuyasha.

-yo al menos no cobro, no como tú –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-no te hagas la inteligente, Inuyasha es mío, te quiero fuera del mapa

-no creo que él este de acuerdo con eso

-mira niña, no te engañes, es en mi en quien piensa cuando esta contigo, así como no eres lo suficientemente buena para que mi abuelo te reconozca como nieta, tampoco lo eres para Inuyasha

-te llamaría perra, pero no me gusta insultar de esa manera a los animales, olvida a Inuyasha, el no necesita una puta cara como tú.

Kikyo le pegó una cachetada. Kagome se tocó la cara el anillo que llevaba Kikyo le había roto el labio, se miró la sangre en la mano y miro a su atacante molesta y le devolvió la cachetada. Kikyo la volvió a golpear esta vez con la cartera hecho que desemboco en un pelea. Kagome le dio un puñetazo a Kikyo en la cara, esta enojada le tomo el pelo a Kagome y empezó a tironeárselo, Kagome la golpeo en el estomago esperando botarle el aire y que esta la soltará pero Kikyo le dio una patada como respuesta.

Miroku iba pasando por los establos cuando vio un circulo de hombres reunido, se acercó y le pregunto a uno de los trabajadores que sucedía y este le dijo "pelea de gatas", esto le llamó la atención y se acercó al centro del circulo para ver, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Kagome en el suelo sentada a horcajadas sobre Kikyo, esta ultima pataleaba y rasguñaba a Kagome mientras esta la tomaba del pelo y le azotaba la cabeza contra el suelo, un descuido de Kagome hizo que Kikyo recuperara el control y lograra quitar a Kagome de sobre ella, Miroku observó asombrado como Kagome se defendía con uñas y dientes y podría jurar que había mordido a Kikyo.

-y tan dulce que se veía- murmuró.

Uno de los hombres que estaba junto a él lo miro divertido.

-ayúdenme a separarlas –dijo Miroku serio a los hombres que estaban mas cerca de él, ellos lo miraron desilusionados, querían seguir viendo la pelea pero no tanto como para perder sus trabajos así que resignados las separaron. Kikyo no dejaba de pellizcar a Kagome por lo que al separarlas más de uno recibió un golpe.

Kagome estaba sentada en el columpio fuera cuando Inuyasha llego y se sentó junto a ella, Kagome miro hacia otro lado segura de que venia a regañarla

-supe que peleaste con Kikyo –Kagome apretó los puños irritada – aunque creo que sería más correcto decir que masacraste a Kikyo, la vi, estaba bastante malherida, me dijeron que cuando las separaron tenias mechones de pelo de ella en tus manos

-ella comenzó, vino a molestarme y me golpeó primero, además ella también me lastimo bastante –se defendió Kagome volteándose a mirarlo, quedo asombrada al ver que el parecía divertido -¿Por qué sonríes?

-creo que te amo –dijo Inuyasha acariciándole una magulladura que tenia en el rostro, Kagome se sonrojó y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba – ¿te duele mucho?

-un poco –dijo Kagome acurrucándose junto a Inuyasha ahora que sabía que este no estaba molesto

-¿y ahora?-dijo Inuyasha luego de darle un beso en la herida

-menos, pero tengo más heridas

-pobre pequeña, entremos y besaré cada una de tus heridas

* * *

Hola! Siento la demora, en mi defensa diré que advertí que sería todo difícil para mí, por cosas de tiempo. Agradezco los reviews y me disculpo nuevamente por el retraso.

Lady Cere: ehmm… creo que no, son muy malas personas ò.ó , aunque no importa realmente, pasará lo que yo quiera xD

XiO : a mi tb me encanta Sesshomaru pero para serte honesta creo que no tiene vela en este entierro o en esta historia, así que tendré que pensar como lo hago pork si sale preferiría que su participación no fuera así como súper next, así que eso

Gracias por leer.

Saludos a todos.

Srta. Diox


	8. Capítulo VIII

Capítulo VIII:

Kagome estaba sumida en la inconsciencia, lentamente sus sentidos volvían a enviarle señales a su cerebro, podía escuchar a los pájaros cantando en el árbol fuera de su ventana, sentir la suavidad de sus sabanas, el aroma de Inuyasha, el peso de su brazo sobre su cintura, abrió los ojos para poder apreciarlo. Le gustaba la expresión de completa paz que tenía Inuyasha al dormir, alargo su mano para apartar unos mechones de pelo que tenía sobre el rostro, luego siguió acariciando su rostro, tenia un rostro fuerte, cejas gruesas, labios suaves y sus ojos, ella amaba el color dorado de sus ojos y la ternura en ellos cuando la miraba. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego trato de levantarse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó Inuyasha con voz ronca debido al sueño

-¡estabas despierto!

-y tú estabas acariciándome, ahora ven acá y sigue en lo tuyo –dijo Inuyasha acercándola mas a él –hoy es domingo, no hay necesidad de levantarse

-pero debo ir al baño

-no es mi problema –dijo Inuyasha acercándola mas aún

-¡Inuyasha!¡ Suéltame! si me sigues apretando me haré pipi –le advirtió Kagome, esta suspiró aliviada cuando Inuyasha la soltó, se puso una bata y fue rápidamente al baño. Al volver a la habitación Inuyasha estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama, este volteó a verla cuando entro y Kagome se estremeció bajo su mirada.

-eres hermosa –dijo Inuyasha provocando el sonrojo de ella.

-gracias, tú tampoco estas nada mal –respondió Kagome coqueta acostándose junto a él apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del.

-el otro día cuando estabas con él sarnoso… -comenzó a decir Inuyasha pero se vio interrumpido por Kagome.

-¿vas a empezar con eso otra vez? –dijo molesta

-no ¿me dejas terminar de hablar? –Dijo Inuyasha en el mismo tono de Kagome, al no recibir respuesta de Kagome continuó –como te decía, el otro día cuando estábamos con el sarnoso…

-se llama Koga –le reprocho Kagome

-parece que te interesa mucho como me dirija a él

-Inuyasha, compórtate –dijo Kagome dirigiéndole una mirada irritada –si me interesara él no estaría aquí contigo, a veces eres como un niño

-no es cierto

-¿Qué me ibas a decir? –dijo Kagome en un intento de frenar sus reclamos

-ya no se si quiera decírtelo –dijo enfurruñado

-Inu bonito, dime ¿si? –dijo Kagome con voz melosa

-el otro día me dijiste "Inu", ahora también

-¿te molesta?-preguntó preocupada

-no, es solo que mi madre me decía así, ella decía que hay dos razones por las que la gente pone apodos, una para demostrar afecto y la otra para agredir a una persona.

-¿Cuál crees que es mi caso?

-creo que me odias-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa

-tonto, deberías tener clarísimo lo mucho que te quiero

-yo también te quiero –dijo Inuyasha comenzado a acariciar el pelo de Kagome –me gusta tu pelo, es muy suave, tú eres pura suavidad

-Inu –dijo Kagome después de estar unos minutos de silencio tan solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro –me gustaría hacerte una pregunta

-pregunta lo que quieras

-¿Cómo… cómo crees que habrían sido las cosas si te hubiera conocido hace 9 años? –preguntó Kagome tímidamente

-hace 9 años tenías 17, habría sido ilegal

-pero…

-¿te refieres a haberte conocido antes que a Kikyo?

-si

-lo he pensado, lo que me complica de ese escenario es como te habría conocido, pero indiferente a eso me habrías gustado y ahora estaríamos casados y tendríamos hijos.

Kagome sonrió ante la imagen

-¿Qué mas has pensado?

-he pensado que él verano que conocí a Kikyo podrías haber venido tú con ella, como su prima, deberías haber estado estudiando por esas fechas, habría conocido a Kikyo primero y luego a ti porque dudo que tu fueras a seducir hombres a las barracas.

-¿Cómo nos habríamos conocido?

-estarías en los establos, mirando a los caballos yo habría entrado y tú me habrías sonreído, entonces yo estaría perdido y hablaría contigo, te regalaría algún cachorro, intentaría estar tiempo contigo, pero ese Okami intentaría seducirte y es todo un caballero.

-no me gustan los caballeros, me gustas tú ¿y que pasaría con Kikyo?

-¿Quién podría pensar en Kikyo contigo cerca?

-¿y si ella no se hubiera casado? ¿y si cuando yo llegará a trabajar estuvieras casado con ella?

-habría sido todo mas complicado, en esa circunstancias habría sido todo mucho mas dramático, pero así como yo lo veo habría terminado enamorándome de ti de todas formas

-¿Cómo lo ves?

-yo creo… yo creo que tú naciste para estar junto a mí, no importa de que manera suceda es mi destino amarte –dijo Inuyasha sonrojándose

-Inuyasha… -Kagome lo miro con ternura y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios.

Dio unos golpecitos con el puño, ordenó su impecable cabellera y puso su mejor sonrisa. Kikyo suspiró molesta al ver que no habrían la puerta así que volvió a tocar esta vez más fuerte, esta vez se escucho movimiento dentro de la casa, momentos después se abrió la puerta.

-Señorita Kikyo –dijo Koga sorprendido al ver a la susodicha en su puerta -¿Qué la trae por aquí?

Kikyo recompuso su sonrisa y hablo con voz dulce.

-¿no me harás pasar?

-claro –dijo Koga aún más extrañado, pero haciéndose a un lado para que entrara –esta un poco desordenado…

-no importa –dice Kikyo entrando a la casa –no estaré mucho tiempo

-¿a que debo su visita? –dijo Koga cerrando la puerta y observando a su visita

-tengo entendido que estas interesado en la veterinaria de Shikon no Tama

-es una joven guapa y muy simpática, no me molestaría tener algo con ella –dijo Koga sin pudor

-si, claro, es adorable –dijo Kikyo indicándole su pómulo morado.

-si supe de la pelea –dijo Koga con una sonrisa lobuna -¿es por eso que estas aquí? Por que no pudiste alejarla tu de tu exnovio

-si, me ayudas ambos ganaremos, yo recuperaré a Inuyasha y tu puedes quedarte con esa suripanta

-no lo se... creo que preferiría no meterme en asuntos turbios

-estuve averiguando y Kagome no sabe que Inuyasha es el dueño del rancho, la tiene totalmente engañada, ella cree que es un pobre peón más, tu lo único que tendrías que hacer es sacarla de su error, estoy segura que estaría mas que agradecida… además no creo que a Inuyasha le haga mucha gracia –agregó Kikyo al ver a Koga no muy convencido

-no lo se…

-piénsalo, es solo una sugerencia… solo si quiere para ti a esa veterinaria

Koga miro a Kikyo irse no le gustaba mucho la idea de meterse en los asuntos de otros pero tampoco le agradaba que estuvieran engañando a Kagome, era un tema que tendría que pensar.

Kagome estaba saliendo del establo cuando se encontró con Inuyasha, este la tomo de le cintura y la beso.

-¡Inuyasha! –dijo Kagome apartándolo- te dije que no me molestaras mientras trabajo

-no hay nadie que nos vea

-podría llegar alguien

Justo en ese momento entró Koga, Inuyasha inmediatamente tomo una actitud hostil.

-te andaba buscando, busco un caballo, me gustaría ver lo que tienes -dijo Shippo acercándose –dijo Koga con una sonrisa desafiante.

-habla con Miroku –le espetó Inuyasha

-veras Taisho, prefiero no tratar con subordinados

-¿Taisho? –preguntó Kagome mirando a Inuyasha

- ¿no lo sabias? Parece un vagabundo pero es el dueño del rancho, Inuyasha Taisho el que viste y calza –dijo Koga

Inuyasha estaba lívido sin poder creer que esto estuviera pasando

-¿y Tessaiga? –preguntó incrédula mirando a Inuyasha

-ese es su caballo –agrego Koga

- ¡¿Quieres callarte? –le grito Inuyasha a Koga

-no le hables así- le dijo esta a Inuyasha poniéndose entre él y Koga ya que Inuyasha parecía querer golpearlo.

-vete de aquí –le ordeno Inuyasha a Koga, este sin embargo que quedo observando.

-has estado todo este tiempo riéndote de mi

-no, Kagome –dijo Inuyasha acercándose para abrazarla pero esta retrocedió lo que Inuyasha había avanzado, su rechazó le dolió a Inuyasha tanto como su mirada traicionada –por favor, puedo explicártelo

-no quiero escuchar mas mentiras de ti

-Kagome, por favor –dijo Inuyasha

-mañana me iré de aquí

-no puedes irte, tenemos un contrato

-yo te diré por donde puedes meterte tu contrato –dijo Kagome dándole un golpe en el pecho a Inuyasha con cada palabra.

-ven Kagome, te llevare a tu casa

-lo siento Kagome-dijo Inuyasha intentando abrazarla

-no me toques-dijo Kagome apartándose de él –no me vuelvas a tocar, mejor vete con tu Kikyo, son el uno para el otro –dijo y salió hecha un a furia del establo junto con Koga.

-¿y Inuyasha? –preguntó Miroku a Shippo quien volvía la casa grande sin él

-estaba hablando con Kagome y ella no parecía muy contenta –dijo Shippo

-¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? –dijo Miroku

-estaba en el establo n°3

-ve a decirle a Myoga que Inuyasha no podrá atenderlo hoy, yo iré a ver como están las cosas –dijo Miroku y se encamino a donde debía estar Inuyasha pero este paso junto a él sin mirarlo y entró a la casa grande. Miroku suspiró –la cosa no esta bien –murmuró para si y siguió a Inuyasha.

Había perdido de vista a Inuyasha pero sabia donde encontrarlo, la biblioteca era su lugar favorito, era una sala espaciosa con las paredes cubiertas de libros, poseía además una chimeneas, unos cómodos sillones y un mueble-bar donde Inuyasha guardaba lo vasos y sus licores. Efectivamente lo encontró en el bar sirviéndose un vaso de whisky y tomándoselo al seco.

-no puedes comenzar a beber cada vez que terminas una relación

- ¿no? Pues mírame –dijo Inuyasha tomándose el segundo vaso al seco

-¿Qué pasa si Kagome viene?

-Ella no volverá –dijo Inuyasha sentándose en el sillón, había dejado el vaso en la mesa del bar y ahora estaba tomando directamente de la botella –esta furiosa

-te lo dije –dijo Miroku sentándose junto a él

-no es lo que necesito en este momento-dijo tomando otro trago de la botella

-¿Quieres dejar eso? –dijo Miroku quitándole la botella -¿creí que lo habías dejado?

-lo necesito, devuélveme esa botella –dijo Inuyasha forcejeando con Miroku por la botella

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un alcohólico? Si necesito golpearte de nuevo lo haré

-solo pudiste hacerlo por que estaba ebrio –dijo Inuyasha ya renunciando a ahogar su penas en alcohol -ella se va a ir Miroku, lo arruine todo

-te sentirías mejor si hago que Myoga le diga que no puede marcharse

-no creo que se quede

-espérame aquí -dijo Miroku dejando la botella sobre la mesa de centro y caminando hacia la puerta –si tomas un trago mas, yo mismo echaré a Kagome –agregó Miroku al ver a Inuyasha hacer el amago de tomar la botella

-Feh! –Inuyasha dejo la botella y se recostó en el sillón, Miroku satisfecho fue a buscar a Myoga.

Kagome entró molesta a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, miro con dolor su cama por los recuerdos que esta evocaba, se seco una lagrima y saco la maleta de debajo de la cama, la abrió y la puso sobre esta, abrió el armario y comenzó a sacar las cosas con colgadores incluido y las metió de cualquier manera dentro de la maleta, trato de cerrarla pero no pudo y de derrumbo llorando sobre esta pero se levanto de inmediato, ella no lloraría por ningún hombre, pensó secándose las lagrimas pero estas seguían cayendo, recordaba todas las cosas dulces que le había dicho y lo odiaba por mentirle. Fue a lavarse la cara, odiaba a Inuyasha tenia ganas de rompe algo, se recostó contra la pared y respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse. Tocaron a la puerta y Kagome fue a abrir ya mas calmada, al abrirla se encontró con el anciano Myoga, trato de ignorar la decepción que sintió cuando vio que no era Inuyasha.

-buenas tardes señorita –la saludó Myoga –supe que tuvo problemas con el Sr. Taisho y que piensa irse –Kagome hizo una mueca –bueno, yo venia a recordarle que el contrato dice que usted debe dar 2 semanas luego de su renuncia para tener tiempo de encontrar a alguien que ocupe su cargo.

-preferiría no quedarme –dijo Kagome odiando mas a Inuyasha por mandarle a su abogado

-si, el señor Tsujitani me dijo que usted estaba resuelta a irse

-Miroku –dijo Kagome molesta, el estaba detrás de esta visita, el supo todo el tiempo la verdad, Sango también debía saberlo, todos le habían mentido, le entraron de nuevo ganas de llorar

-si, Miroku, bueno si usted insiste en irse me temo que tendremos que demandarla por incumplimiento de contrato –dijo Myoga

-¿Qué? –dijo Kagome mirándolo incrédula

-son solo 2 semanas, no es tanto si piensa que de lo contrario es difícil que vuelvan a contratarla

-esta bien, pero 2 semanas, ni un segundo más –dijo Kagome

-me alegro que se razonable, algo más, el amo Inuyasha ha sufrido mucho, debería comprenderlo

-buenas tardes –dijo Kagome duramente y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Hola! ahora si que me siento culpable por la demora u.u pero tengo una buena explicación de veritas, primero tenia que envolver unos regalos (100 toallas y 100 pelotas) termine recién hoy, también di la PSU (una prueba) y he estado entrenando en resumen no he tenido tiempo. bueno espero les haya gustado el cap, yo creo que se esta como terminando, de hecho creo eso desde hace unos cap, yo le dos tres capitulos maximo, bueno, eso. muchisimas gracias por los reviews, se aprecian.

se despide cordialmente


	9. Capítulo IX

Capítulo IX:

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Kagome no esta? –Preguntó Inuyasha sobresaltado –Miroku me prometió… se supone que no se iría aún, han pasado 3 días solamente… -dijo Inuyasha perturbado

-ella volverá –dijo sango intentando tranquilizarlo

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué Miroku no me dijo esto? –Inuyasha se dejo caer en una butaca con la cabeza entre las manos. Su aspecto desolado conmovió a Sango -¿Cuándo se fue?

-ayer en la noche, yo la lleve hasta el terminal y convencí a Myoga que la dejara ir

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Inuyasha sintiéndose traicionado

-ella necesita tiempo, volverá, no te preocupes –la mirada que le dedico Inuyasha le hizo saber que él no opinaba lo mismo

-¿y si no vuelve? –Sango se mordió el labio, jamás había visto a Inuyasha tan abatido, ni cuando Kikyo se casó.

-si no vuelve iras a buscarla-dijo tratando de darle seguridad –yo te diré donde encontrarla, descuida, todo saldrá bien, esta en la casa de su hermano, se quedara solo unos días, descuida.

-debo ir a verla-dijo Inuyasha parándose

-Inuyasha no, debes darle tiempo-dijo Sango tratando de tranquilizarlo- además ni siquiera sabes donde vive el hermano.

-debes decírmelo

-¡Inuyasha, no! Debes ser paciente, prométeme que esperaras unos días, debes darle tiempo

Inuyasha la miró y resopló molesto, era increíble lo fastidioso que podía ser ese matrimonio, después de echarle una última mirada a Sango salió para dar una vuelta en caballo, eso aclararía sus ideas.

Kagome estaba recostada en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes de su hermano, se sentía cansada, desanimada, en todo lo que podía pensar era en Inuyasha. Si cerraba los ojos podía imaginarlo junto a ella, como la besaba en el cuello y acariciaba con dulzura sus cabellos, "me gusta tocarte" le había dicho en una ocasión mientras le acariciaba las piernas luego su vientre. Kagome se llevó la mano al vientre, como le gustaría estar embaraza, pero no, en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor, Inuyasha le había mentido y no estaba segura de querer volver a verlo. El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus cavilaciones, no había nadie en casa así que le correspondía a ella abrir la puerta, se levantó pesarosa y salió de su recámara.

Quien tocaba la puerta era un anciano de aspecto severo, la alta cuna se notaba en cada uno de sus rasgos e iba vestido de manera implacable, ella lo recordaba pero la última vez que lo había visto su pelo y su bigote no tenían el color blanco que ahora poseían.

-Buenas tardes, tu debes ser Kagome, no has cambiado mucho –dijo su abuelo.

-Señor Higurashi, en que puedo ayudarlo-dijo Kagome fríamente, no se le había olvidado el desprecio con el que la había tratado ese señor cuando apenas era una niña.

-vengo a hablar contigo, espero puedas recibirme.

-claro, adelante- dijo Kagome haciéndose a un lado para que este pasara, luego lo condujo hacia la sala de estar – tome asiento por favor ¿puedo ofrecerle una taza de té? –pregunto cortésmente, a pesar del desaire que le había hecho su abuelo estaba decidida a mostrarse educada y cortés, le mostraría que era toda una dama, que no era indigna se su padre, que no lo había necesitado, que a pesar de él había llegado a ser una señorita, que su madre, "la vagabunda" como la llamaba su abuelo, la había criado bien y le había dado una buena educación.

-una taza de té estaría bien-respondió su abuelo tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

-es una casa agradable, tengo entendido que es de tu hermano-dijo su abuelo una vez Kagome volvió con té para ambos.

"de tu nieto" pensó Kagome airada pero respondió educadamente- así es, la adquirió cuando se casó.

-¡Está casado! Que sorpresa ¿tienen hijos?

-no, pero esperan tenerlos pronto.

-¿Cómo esta tu madre?

-muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-te preguntaras que hago aquí.

-después de dejar tan claro que no quería nada conmigo, si, me preguntó que lo trae hasta aquí.

-eres muy parecida a tu padre, me han dicho que tu hermano es la viva imagen de él, pero tú eres igual en carácter.

-no se como usted podría conocer mi carácter.

-entiendo que seas dura conmigo, pero no soy tan frío como crees, me he preocupado de ustedes, los he observado, después de todo son mis nietos, siempre lamenté haber sido tan duro contigo, pero tu padre acababa de morir y ese fue un golpe muy duro para mi, me hubiera gustado mucho verlo una última vez.

Kagome detestó que sus palabras la afectaran, pero se aligeró un peso dentro de ella, siempre era bueno saber que no se era una paria.

-¿Por qué vino ahora?

-estoy viejo Kagome, cuando un hombre llega a mi edad empieza a pensar en lo errores de su vida, no conocerlos a ti y a tu hermano fue uno de mis mas grandes errores. Pero si te soy del todo honesto hay una razón en especial por la que vine, tu prima, Kikyo.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –dijo Kagome tratando que no se notara la hostilidad en su voz

-supe que la conociste.

-así es, el rancho donde trabajaba quedaba cerca del rancho de los Hidaka.

-Kikyo es una chiquilla bastante caprichosa y mimada, a sido así toda su vida, se de buena fuente que no le agradó mucho verte allí.

-pues ya me fui.

-¿te fuiste de ese lugar por ella?- la mirada de su abuelo era intensa y la hizo sentir incomoda.

-no, no me marche por ella.

-fue por Inuyasha entonces- Kagome miró a su abuelo asombrada.

-no te muestres tan sorprendida muchacha, se todo el melodrama que se ha generado en torno a ese joven, tu prima ha estado insoportable últimamente, alega que ella lo vio primero, una chiquillada si me lo preguntas. Quisiera saber que tienes que decir tú sobre ese tema.

-¿viene a actuar de intermediario en este asunto?-preguntó Kagome algo molesta ¿Qué derecho tenía ese hombre a interferir en su vida? Apostaría todo lo que fuera que se pondría de parte de Kikyo.

-vengo a ofrecerte una gran suma de dinero con tal de que se lo dejes a tu prima y la incorporación tanto tuya como de tu hermano a mi testamento como herederos legítimos.

Kagome se paró inmediatamente y miró a ese hombre entre indignada y asombrada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle tal ofrecimiento? Lo peor de todo es que lo estaba considerando, el dinero le daba igual pero ser reconocidos como nietos era algo que ella siempre había anhelado profundamente, luego vino a su mente la imagen de Inuyasha, el recuerdo de su sonrisa, de sus besos, pensó en toda una vida sin él, se lo imagino que su sonrisa, sus besos, sus caricias serían para otra, para Kikyo -¡No!- la palabra escapó de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerla- no dejaré a Inuyasha, lo amo y no renunciare a él y mucho menos por dinero.

-tu padre dijo algo bastante parecido a eso cuando le pedí que dejara a tu madre –dijo su abuelo con una sonrisa enigmática-dime Kagome, si no estas dispuesta a renunciar a él ¿Por qué huiste? ¿Qué haces aquí en vez de estar con él?

-necesitaba tiempo yo… lo amo pero…- Kagome se dejo caer, abatida, en el sillón.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso él no te ama?

-él dijo que me amaba- dijo Kagome, para su pesar su voz no sonó tan segura como a ella le hubiera gustado.

-entonces no seas tonta, no lo dejes a merced de Kikyo, ella no lo merece como tú –Kagome lo miró asombrada – Yo sabía de la aventura de Kikyo con ese chico cuando el apenas era un peón más del rancho, ella rondaba constantemente las barracas para verlo y desaparecía largos ratos que curiosamente coincidían con los ratos libres de él. No se como pensó que nadie lo notaría, ella creía que su amorío pasaba completamente inadvertido, cuando la prometieron con Shichinintai yo pensé que protestaría y se negaría rotundamente a dejarlo, así como lo has hecho tú, así como lo hizo tu padre, pero en cuanto se enteró del tamaño de su billetera no dijo ni una sola palabra, aunque siguió con su amorío hasta el último día y yo esperé que dejara a Suikotsu por Inuyasha hasta el último día, pero no lo hizo y ahora esta arrepentida, dejó a su marido hace poco, ella dice que el al golpeaba y la maltrataba, pero yo la conozco, Kikyo no es el tipo de persona que deja que alguien la maltrate, supongo que simplemente no lo amaba y el en respuesta le era indiferente.

-¿Por qué me cuenta esto?

-por que quiero que comprendas que Kikyo no se merece a Inuyasha, por que yo con los años he aprendido que el verdadero amor vale mas que cualquier fortuna-luego de decir esto soltó una carcajada- jamás pensé que me escucharía decir una cursilería como esa- se paro mientras seguía riéndose- no seas tonta niña, lucha por lo que quieres… ah, lo de la herencia iba en serio, se que no puedo imponerme como abuelo a estas alturas de su vida y de la mía, la salud ya me falla, y como dije quiero remediar en parte mis errores, se que no es suficiente y que de ninguna manera borrara las afrentas pasadas, pero lo he nombrado herederos legítimos a ti y a tu hermano, espero algún día puedan perdonar a este viejo.

-¡espere!-dijo Kagome siguiéndolo, lo pilló justo cuando el abría la puerta para salir, se acerco a él y lo abrazo- la herencia no importa, pero significa mucho para mi que me reconozca como nieta, muchas gracias por eso y muchísimas gracias por su consejo, abuelo.

Su abuelo conmovió le respondió el abrazo- realmente eres igual a tu padre, me alegró mucho de haberte conocido.

Kagome había decidido volver al rancho, la visita de su abuelo la había inspirado. Su hermano estaba trabajando, Hitomi también, su madre había salido con unas amigas a su obras de caridad y ella quería despedirse se su familia antes de irse, así que había decidido, luego de terminar de arreglar sus cosas, ir a comprar cosas para hacerles una rica cena su familia y comprarse también un atuendo para cuando viera a Inuyasha de nuevo.

Había sido una tarde agotadora, había paseado por mil tiendas buscando algo que le pudiera gustar a Inuyasha, no estaba acostumbrada a vestirse para un hombre así que había puesto especial esmero en esa misión, había comprado un poco mas de ropa de lo que planificaba pero esperaba estar muchos, muchos días junto a Inuyasha. Paso por un centro de llamados camino a la tienda de comestibles y se le ocurrió que no sería mala idea llamar a Inuyasha, no quería confrontaciones molestas cuando lo viera y extrañaba muchísimo el sonido de su voz, tal vez la fuera a buscar al pueblo cuando llegara. Sonrió y entró en la tienda, le asignaron una de las casillas para hablar y descolgó el teléfono y espero uno… dos… tres… cuatro timbres hasta que contestaron.

-¿Aló?-la voz femenina descolocó a Kagome.

-¿Aló? Hola, ¿se encuentra Inuyasha?-preguntó Kagome con su seguridad perdida por completo.

-¿Quién necesita saber?-pregunto la mujer, a Kagome la voz se le hacia horriblemente familiar.

-es Kagome

-¡Kagome! La pequeña insulsa, Soy Kikyo ¿Cómo estas?, sabes querida, Inuyasha esta durmiendo, lo dejé agotado, disfruté de él toda la noche… y mañana… y tarde, te dije que lo recuperaría-dijo Kikyo de manera cruel.

Kagome cortó para no seguir escuchándola, no podía ser cierto ¿realmente Inuyasha la había olvidado tan rápido? Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que realmente el nunca la había amado, Kikyo era su verdadero amor, a la que nunca había podido olvidar. Tomo su cosas pago y se fue directo a la casa de su hermano, ya no tenía ánimos de cocinar, ya no tenía ánimos de nada.

Kagome entró a la casa de su hermano y subió a su pieza sin saludar a nadie, estaba agradecida de que su hermano le hubiera prestado unas llaves pues no quería que nadie la viera llorando, se tiro a su cama y enterró su cabeza en la almohada para ahogar sus sollozos, estuvo así por unos 20 minutos antes de poder tranquilizare. Cuando su llanto se hubo tranquilizado se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando a la pared, su abuelo le había dicho que luchara por Inuyasha pero no sabia que sentido tenía ahora que era claro el había sucumbido ante los encantos de Kikyo, estaba pensando en lo que haría a continuación cuando sintió la puerta de la pieza abrirse, debía ser su madre o su hermano, cerro los ojos y se hizo la dormida, no tenía ánimos para ver a nadie en ese momento.

Sintió como la cama a su lado se hundía y como una mano acariciaba sus cabellos, luego bajaba por su cuello para detenerse en su hombro donde el dueño de la mano deposito un beso que la hizo estremecerse involuntariamente, el contacto era demasiado familiar,

-se que estas despierta, por favor mírame-dijo Inuyasha, Kagome no podía moverse, cerró los ojos con mas fuerza temiendo que fuera un sueño, Inuyasha no estaba realmente con ella, él estaba con Kikyo, en la cama con Kikyo- se que estas enojada pero por favor déjame explicarte, se que fui un tonto, no era mi intención jugar contigo, solo quería asegurarme que no eras familiar de Kikyo o alguien enviado por ella para cazarme, y luego trate de decirte la verdad pero estaba aterrado, temía que me odiaras… como lo haces ahora.

Kagome se giro para mirarlo, no era una ilusión estaba segura.

A Inuyasha lo destruyo ver en su rostro las señales de que había estado llorando, acaricio el rostro de ella y seco las lagrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas.

-no te odio- dijo Kagome volviendo su rosto para besar la mano que Inuyasha tenía en su mejilla.

Kagome la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hasta si para poder envolverla en un abrazo, Kagome le devolvió torpemente el abrazo, todavía le costaba creer que el estaba allí con ella.

-te he extrañado mucho-dijo Inuyasha contra su pelo, de pronto Kagome recordó a Kikyo y se puso tensa.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Kikyo?

Inuyasha la aparto un poco de él para mirarla extrañado. ¿de que estas hablando?-preguntó.

-te llamé en la tarde y Kikyo me contestó, dijo que estabas durmiendo, que habías pasado la noche con ella… y la mañana y el día entero- para pesar de Kagome en su voz se había notado su dolor.

-¿de que hablas? Yo no me he acercado a Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha extrañado, Kagome notó que parecía sincero.

-pero llame para saber de ti, ella me contesto-porfió Kagome.

-Amor, llevo aquí desde anteayer, partí del rancho a penas me enteré que te habías ido, sabía que estabas en la casa de tu hermano pero no sabía donde vivía este, solo hoy lo descubrí y cuando llegué aquí no estabas, y llegaste y te encerraste, creí que no querías verme, lamento haberme tardado pero no sabía donde estabas.

-¿entonces no estabas con kikyo?

-claro que no, solo pienso en ti, se que solo fueron unos días pero fue una eternidad para mi, cuando creí que te había perdido casi muero.

Kagome le agarro el rostro y lo besó, era tan agradable sentir los labios de Inuyasha una vez más. Inuyasha comenzó a tomar el control del beso justo cuando esta se alejó, la miro curioso, Kagome lo miraba con expresión seria.

-¿me puedes explicar que pensabas hacer para que nunca te descubriera?

-¡pero si te dije que no estaba con Kikyo!-dijo Inuyasha exaltado.

-¡hablo de tus mentiras!

-ah-Inuyasha bajó la vista avergonzado- la verdad había decidido no decírtelo nunca.

-¿pensabas mantenerme engañada para siempre?-pregunto Kagome indignada y dolida.

-no... bueno, si, veras, pensaba deshacerme del dinero, pensaba convencerte de irnos a vivir juntos a otro lado, donde no me conocieran, le daría el rancho a Miroku y me quedaría con un resto de dinero que sería supuestamente lo de la venta de las tierras que te dije que me pertenecían y bueno de Tessaiga.

-¿pensabas dejar todo por mí?-pregunto Kagome incrédula, sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-Kagome no hay algo que yo no hiciera por ti-dijo Inuyasha mirándola seriamente, no quería que le quedaran dudas sobre sus palabras.

Kagome se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, no volvería dejar que ese hombre se separara de ella.

* * *

Hola! mil disculpas por la demora, como la excusa agrava la falta no me excusaré, muchisimas gracias a los que me dejaron review y muchas gracias más a los que a pesar de la demora siguieron la historia.

mil disculpas nuevamente por la demora, espero les gustara el capitulo y me dejen sus impresiones.

se despide cordialmente,

Srta. Diox


End file.
